Cruciale décision
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Que se passe t il lorsque, lors d’une crise d’ennuis, le Shinigami se met à tuer les humains. L’ange ne sait comment l’arrêter. Mais par on ne sait quel miracle sa folie meurtrière va s’arrêter.
1. L’ennui des Dieux

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : 1x2x1 et 3x4x3.

Genre : Yaoi. Romance/drama.

Note : Petite fic inventée en un moment de mélancolie. Désolé si elle vous semble très sombre mais dans ses moments je retrouve ma véritable nature, celle d'une véritable ombre errant dans un monde inconnu afin de retrouver son royaume. Les ténèbres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il lorsque, lors d'une crise d'ennuis, le Shinigami se met à tuer les humains. L'ange ne sait comment l'arrêter. Mais par on ne sait quel miracle sa folie meurtrière va s'arrêter.

Béta lectrice : Azaléa Maxwell (et Dieu sait qu'elle à beaucoup de travail à cause de moi, je suis nul en ortho. Allez courage Aza-chan)

Cruciale décision.

Chapitre 1 : L'ennui des Dieux.

**Duo**

Je m'ennuyais à mourir dans mon royaume. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est alors que je me décidai à me lever et à sortir de ma chambre. Tout y était de couleur bordeaux. Presque couleur sang. Je me dirigeai vers une salle bien précise. Passant devant des portes où j'entendais des cris de souffrance s'élever. Même cette douce mélodie n'arrivait pas à me changer les idées. Arrivant enfin à destination, je me mis devant la porte et plaçai ma main dessus. Le contact de ma peau sur la pierre me fit frissonner. J'aimais sentir cette fraîcheur. Elle me rappelait mon élément. La mort. Je fini par concentrer une infime partie de mon énergie pour ouvrir la dite porte. Ma main fut bientôt entourée d'une aura noire aux reflets rouge, telle l'obsidienne aux reflets de sang. Pierre rare et précieuse qui était l'un de mes emblèmes. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement au contact de mon énergie. J'entrai. Cette salle était circulaire et assez sombre. Les murs faits de pierres reflétaient parfaitement l'ambiance morbide de mon royaume. La noirceur de cette pièce me permettait de redevenir celui que j'étais vraiment. Le Shinigami craint de tous. Je regardais les petites sphères qui brillaient le long des murs. Chacune renfermaient une petite flamme bleue. Celle-ci représentait la vie des humains, pitoyables créatures mortelles. Je décidai de me distraire. Peut-être trouverais-je un peu d'amusement en enlevant la vie de l'une de ces méprisables choses. Je levai la main en direction d'une des sphères. Celle-ci s'envola immédiatement de son emplacement pour venir se déposer dans la paume de ma main tendue. Elle laissa derrière elle un renfoncement dans le mur. Je plongeai mon regard dans la sphère. J'y vis une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus myosotis. Elle jouait au tennis. Je souris. Ma prochaine victime serait une femme. J'aimais les voir terrifiées lorsqu'elles me voyaient. J'aimais cette petite flamme de peur qui dansait dans leur regard lorsqu'elles voyaient ma faux s'abattre sur elle. J'adorais cette douce mélodie qu'était leurs cris quand la lame de ma faux passait à travers elle, emportant leur âme au passage. Je serrai la petite boule dans ma main avant de sortir de la pièce. Je scellai la porte grâce à ma puissance magique et me dirigeai vers la porte de mon royaume. Me dirigeant sans problème dans le dédale de mon domaine, je réfléchissais déjà au supplice que je lui ferais subir. J'arrivais aux limites de mon monde, c'est alors que je fus sollicité par mon esclave, Wufei :

- Où allez-vous maître ?

Je souris. Il comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Il baissa les yeux et les posa sur ma main. Je vis son regard se plonger dans la flamme de l'orbe. Il me regarda de nouveau et dit :

- Quelle pièce dois-je préparer pour la venue de cette âme ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai bien à mon retour.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers les portes de mon royaume. Je ne dus rien faire, elles s'ouvrirent simplement devant moi. Je me retrouvai dans l'un des temples qui m'étaient dédiés. Bien que personne ne me prie, des temples avaient été érigés. Les humains espéraient calmer mes envies meurtrières. Lorsque j'en avais envie ou que je m'ennuyais, Je partais faire un tour sur Terre, emportant sur mon passage des âmes. Je sorti du temple. Je passai inaperçu dans l'obscurité naissante du soir. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une blouse noire avec un col blanc dessous, je portai également deux gants blancs et une cape aussi noire que les ténèbres. Une petites croix d'argent trônait autour de mon cou. Qui se serait méfié d'une personne habillée en prêtre ? Je me dirigeai vers ma victime. Ma natte ondulait dans mon dos au rythme lent de mes pas. Après quelques minutes de marche, je l'aperçu enfin. Ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement sous la brise du soir. Cette douce brise me faisait frissonner. Bien que l'air soit chaud, le souffle doux du vent sur ma peau me procurait un sentiment de plénitude. J'accélérai quelques peu mon pas, me permettant ainsi de me rapprocher de ma victime. Je sentais l'inquiétude la gagner. Elle tourna dans une allée sombre, espérant ainsi me semer. Je souris avant de fermer les yeux. Je disparu. Quelques secondes plus tard je me trouvais devant elle. Je plongeai mes yeux couleur améthyste dans les siens. Elle était tétanisée. Je souri, faisant apparaître ma faux. Je la brandi. C'est alors que je pus voir une immense peur dans son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle était paralysée par l'angoisse. J'abattis mon arme. La lame se glissa en elle sans laisser de trace sur son corps. Celle-ci réapparue derrière le corps de cette fille. Son corps tomba, inerte. Je souri, en ramenant la lame de ma faux. Une petite flamme d'un blanc nacré était accrochée au bout de celle-ci. Je fis apparaître la sphère. J'approchai l'orbe de cette petite flamme. La flammèche bleue se trouvant dans la sphère avant la mort de cette fille avait disparu. L'âme qui dansait au bout de ma faux fut attirée à l'intérieur du globe de cristal. Je souris et déposai un cristal d'obsidienne aux reflets sanglants sur le corps de ma victime. Je disparus, ne laissant aucune trace de mon passage.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvai dans le temple. Je franchis les portes de mon royaume et parti en direction de mon bureau. Une fois arrivé à destination, je m'assis dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Je regardai la sphère. Qu'allais-je infliger à cette fille ? Quelle serait le supplice que je lui ferais subir ? Je soupirai et retournai dans ma chambre. Je déposai la sphère sur un socle se trouvant sur ma table de nuit. Ce piédestal représentait un immense colosse. Celui-ci était entièrement noir. Il avait aussi une grande faux et deux immenses ailes de chauve-souris. La sphère reposait entre ses ailes. Je me déshabillai et m'endormi. Le lendemain, l'on pouvait voir en première page du journal :

« Le Shinigami frappe de nouveau. Sa victime, Dorothy Catalonia, fut retrouvée morte dans une ruelle à quelques rues de chez elle. Elle portait la marque du Dieux de la mort. Un cristal d'obsidienne rouge. Le corps de la victime ne porte aucune trace de violence. Aucune blessure n'est visible, seul une immense peur dans les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme prouve la terreur qui l'a envahie lors de sa rencontre avec son meurtrier. Ceci est donc la preuve, en plus du cristal d'obsidienne, qu'il s'agit bien du Dieu de la mort. »

Je me réveillai. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé de solution pour l'âme de cette humaine. Je restai un long moment couché sur mon lit, je m'ennuyai toujours. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

- Entrez.

C'était Wufei. Que me voulait-il encore ? Sûrement voulait il savoir ce que j'allais faire de l'âme de Dorothy. Je le regardai. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi je vis une flamme de désir brûler dans ses yeux. Il était vrai que je n'étais recouvert que d'un simple drap couleur sang. De plus, ce drap arrivait à la limite de mes hanches. Je souri. Il avait immédiatement baissé les yeux.

**Wufei**

J'entrai dans la chambre de mon maître. Je voulais lui demander quelle pièce préparer pour sa victime d'hier. Il était étendu sur son lit, complètement nu. Heureusement que le drap le recouvrait. Je ne savais pas si tout les Dieux étaient comme lui mais en tout cas je le désirais. Il était vraiment beau. Sa natte simplement posée à ses côtés. J'aimerais le voir les cheveux lâchés. Malheureusement, je savais qu'il ne les détachait jamais. J'avalai avec grande difficulté. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il se lève pour que je puisse l'admirer.

**Duo**

Wufei avait toujours les yeux baissés. Je savais qu'il voulait me voir nu. Je ressentais toutes les envies des gens que je regardais. Je souri, j'aillais le faire baver. Jamais il ne m'aurait. Il ne m'attirait en aucuns points. Seuls ses yeux me fascinaient. Ils étaient aussi noirs que mon royaume, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui avais accordé le titre de serviteur personnel. Je me levai, il releva la tête. Je vis la lueur de désir grandir. Je sentais son envie s'accroître. Je vins me coller à lui et capturai ses lèvres. Je glissai lentement une main dans son dos. Je le griffai. Il gémit. Je le mordis avant de me décoller et de lui sourire sadiquement. Il me regarda sans comprendre. Je fini par lui dire :

- N'oublie pas que je sais à tout moment ce que tu veux et ce que tu désires. Je sais que ton fantasme c'est moi, mais sache que je reste le maître en toute circonstance. Sors maintenant.

**Wufei**

J'obéis. Mon coeur battait toujours aussi vite. Je savais qu'il pouvait savoir à tout moment mes pensées mais quand je le voyais, je voulais pouvoir profiter de son corps. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de le toucher. Bien qu'il m'ait rendu immortel, je n'étais toujours qu'un simple humain. Il jouait avec moi, je le savais. J'aimerais qu'il aille plus loin dans son « jeu ». Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre en attendant les ordres de mon maître.

**Duo**

Je m'habillai comme d'habitude, mais je ne mis pas ma cape ni mes gants. Je pris la petite sphère et me mis à réfléchir.

**Quatre**

Je regardais le monde. D'où j'étais, j'avais la meilleure des vues. Je la regardais de dessus les nuages. Mon royaume surplombait la Terre. J'enviai les humains. Ils connaissaient de fabuleux sentiments. Ils pouvaient connaître l'amitié, la joie mais surtout l'amour. Je ne connaissais pas ses sentiments. J'étais un Dieu, un ange. Je soupirai. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'observais les humains. C'est alors que l'un de mes subordonnés arriva. Je me relevai de mon coussin de nuage. Il me dit :

- Seigneur, j'ai une information à vous communiquer.

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Miliardo ?

- Désolé Quatre.

- Ce n'est rien, passons. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui. Le Shinigami est revenu sur Terre hier.

- Quoi ! Je vais encore devoir intervenir si je ne veux pas qu'il fasse comme la dernière fois. Combien de victime a-t-il emmené la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il y a 1580 ans ?

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, 156 hommes et 203 femmes, ainsi que 46 enfants.

Je devais absolument l'empêcher de refaire ça. Chaque fois qu'il tuait, il emportait les âmes, les torturant à l'infini. Miliardo repartit. Je me remis sur mon coussin de nuage, me couchant sur le ventre afin de reprendre mon observation du monde. Je laissai aller mes ailes sur mon dos. Ailes de plumes aussi soyeuses que de la soie et de couleur blanche aux reflets opalins et argentés. Je recherchais un signe qui pourrait m'indiquer la prochaine victime du Shinigami. Si je ne voyais rien, je me fierais à mes sens. Ils me diront si je dois descendre sur Terre ou non.

**Duo**

Je fini par trouver un châtiment pour cette âme. Je me levai et frappai une fois dans mes mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, Wufei entra dans la pièce. Il me dit :

- Vous m'avez appelé Maître ?

**-** Oui. J'ai trouvé la sentence pour cette chose sans valeur qu'est l'âme humaine.

- Bien. Quelle pièce doit être préparée ?

- Prépare la salle des dards. J'arrive dans un instant.

- Bien Maître.

Wufei sortit. Je souri, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé plutôt à cette pièce ? Les victimes enfermées dans cette pièce étaient, en permanence, transpercées de milliers de petites pointes. Je sortis de ma chambre. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivai devant la pièce. Wufei m'y attendait. Je lui dis :

- Reste ici.

- Bien.

J'entrai. Je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre et rectangulaire. Celle-ci était dépourvue d'objets, seules deux torches brillaient de chaque côté de la porte de pierre. Je me plaçai au centre de la pièce. Je levai le bras avant de lancer l'orbe sur le sol. Celle-ci éclata en mille morceaux. Une silhouette fantomatique de Dorothy se trouvait à présent devant moi. Elle avait l'air apeuré. Je me tournai et sortis. A peine la porte refermée que les cris de cette femme se firent entendre. Je repartis dans ma chambre.

_Dans un même temps, chez les humains :_

**Médecin légiste**

L'on m'avait confié le soin d'examiner le corps de Melle Catalonia. C'était une victime parmi tant d'autres. Je me mis à l'examiner, la plaçant sur la longue table de métal. Cela faisait deux minutes que le corps était allongé. Celui-ci ne portait aucune marque de blessure. Je me tournai, pris un bistouri et repris ma position initiale. Je restai bouche bée devant ce que je voyais. Le corps de Dorothy était, à présent, entièrement recouvert de petits trous. Son sang s'écoulait doucement sur la table. En 30 ans de carrière, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

_ Quelques jours après cet évènement, en première page du journal :_

« Le corps de Dorothy Catalonia est atrocement mutilé. La magie du Shinigami agit. Son corps a été comme transpercé pas des milliers de petits dards. Le médecin qui l'a examiné nous dit :

- En 30 ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça, c'est incroyable.

Méfiez-vous du Shinigami. Sa magie est terrifiante et sa folie meurtrière est sans limite. »

**Duo**

Wufei me ramena cette nouvelle du monde des humains. Je rigolai. Il ne savait pas quel pouvait être la grandeur de ma folie meurtrière. Je me mis en route, direction la salle des âmes. J'entrai. Quelle allait être ma prochaine victime ? Je fermai les yeux et levai la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sphère s'y déposer. Je regardai à l'intérieur pour connaître ma victime. J'y vis une fille aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus. Encore une fille. J'allais bien m'amuser. J'allais la terroriser.

A suivre ….


	2. Fatale illusion

Voici le 2 eme chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le retard et espère que la suite vous plaira.

Chapitre 2: Fatale illusion.

**Wufei**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit. Je réfléchissais. J'avais tellement envie de mon maître. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il pousse son « jeu » plus loin. Je décidai d'aller le trouver et de passer à l'action. Peut-être allait-il réagir en ma faveur. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre du Shinigami quand j'aperçu la pièce des âmes ouverte. J'entrai. Mon maître se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Il regardait à l'intérieur d'une petite sphère. Je me dirigeai vers lui. Arrivé à quelques mètres derrière lui, il se tourna brusquement et tendit sa main en ma direction. Je me senti propulsé. J'heurtai violemment le mur se trouvant derrière moi. J'essayai de me relever, mais à peine j'eu posé une main à terre qu'une vive douleur me traversa le dos. Je me senti soulevé du sol. Mon visage se trouvait à présent à la même hauteur que celui de mon maître. Il avait l'air très en colère.

**Duo**

J'observais ma victime quand je senti une présence derrière moi. Je me tournai brusquement, levant la main en augmentant ma puissance. Je vis mon esclave s'envoler et percuter violement le mur. Il essaya de se relever. Je me plaçai devant lui et, grâce à mes pouvoirs, le levai. Son visage était à présent à hauteur du mien. J'étais furax. Aucun humain ne pouvait entrer dans la salle des âmes.

- Pourquoi es-tu entré ici ?

- Je…je voulais….

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux entrer ici.

Je lui avais coupé la parole. Laissant ma colère explosée, je le vis voler au travers de la pièce. Il percuta de nouveau violemment le mur pour ensuite venir embrasser le sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal, je lui hurlais :

- Sors immédiatement d'ici.

Il me regarda effrayé avant de sortir au plus vite en faisant attention à ne surtout pas me tourner le dos.

**Wufei**

Je n'avais jamais vu le Shinigami aussi furieux. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Mon dos et mes jambes me faisaient mal. Lorsque je fus sur place, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

**Duo**

J'étais hors de moi. Comment avait-il osé rentrer ici ? Que me voulait-il ? Cela devait sûrement être important pour risquer de s'aventurer dans cette salle. Je sorti de la pièce en emportant la sphère possédant la flamme de vie de ma future victime. Je scellai la porte grâce à une infime partie de mon énergie. Je passai par ma chambre afin d'enfiler ma cape et mes gants. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers les limites de mon palais. Lorsque je passais les portes, je me trouvai dans un de mes temples. Je sorti et parti à la rencontre de ma victime, passant inaperçu dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

**Réléna**

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de mon lycée. J'avais encore donné des cours de rattrapage. C'était dur d'être déléguée mais ça avait également des avantages. Je descendais à présent les escaliers.

**Quatre**

Je sentais une lourde atmosphère venant du monde des humains. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Que se tramait-il donc pour que l'atmosphère soit si pesante ? Je décidai d'aller voir l'origine de cette aura ténébreuse. Je descendis sur Terre, dépliant mes ailes et m'élançant dans les cieux. J'atterris silencieusement dans une ruelle. Repliant mes ailes, je me mis en route, me laissant guider par le souffle occulte qui planait dans ce quartier.

**Duo**

Je me trouvais devant l'école de mon bouc émissaire. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le hall, je la vis. Fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, je lui souri en m'approchant d'elle. Lorsque je fus devant elle, je m'arrêtai et lui dis :

- Bonjour mademoiselle Peacecraft.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nome Duo Maxwell.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne vous connais pas.

- Il est vrai que mon nom n'est pas très connu. Part contre, mon surnom vous dira certainement quelque chose.

- Et quel est-il ?

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je senti sa détresse s'accroître. Je souri de plus belle en lui répondant :

- Shinigami.

Sa crainte se changea en pure terreur. Je me mis à rire tandis qu'elle était paralysée sous l'effet de l'effroi. Elle recula d'un pas en bredouillant :

- Non…Vous.

- Et oui !

Et comme pour appuyer mes dires, je fis apparaître ma faux. Ma future victime la fixait, totalement hypnotisée. Elle regarda le miroitement d'argent des reflets de lune filtrant au travers de la fenêtre et mourant sur la lame de mon arme. J'abattis celle-ci sur elle, et lorsqu'elle la traversa de part en part, elle ne put réprimer un cri de pure horreur. Je pris la sphère et y enferma l'âme de cette humaine. Je déposai ensuite un éclat d'obsidienne sur cette dépouille sans vie, signant ainsi mon méfait. Je me tournai avec le but de sortir quand je me perdis dans une mer de cobalt. Celle-ci reflétait tant de désespoir et de tristesse que c'en était troublant. Brisant le lien de nos regards, j'observai le propriétaire de ces yeux si envoûtants. C'était un jeune garçon de 18 ans. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, il ne bougea pas. J'en fis un autre. C'est alors que je senti une présence qui s'approchait d'ici. Celle-ci n'était pas humaine. Cette aura, je la connaissais. L'ange savait. Il connaissait mon réveil. Je me téléportai à mon temple, regrettant cette mer profonde de cobalt. J'entrai dans mon royaume, pensif. Me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je ne pouvais éloigner la présence de ses yeux devant les miens. Lorsque je fus arrivé, je me déshabillai, décidant de garder uniquement mon boxer et mon pantalon. Je déposai ensuite la sphère sur le piédestal prévu. Je me couchai pour finir sur mon lit. L'entièreté de mes pensées était tournée vers l'immensité de ses yeux. Je soupirai et me levai. Claquant des mains, Wufei apparut dans les minutes qui suivirent.

- Prépare la salle des glaces.

- Bien maître.

**Wufei**

Je sorti de la chambre de mon maître. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être attirant. Je me dirigeai vers la salle des glaces. J'allais profiter de cette occasion pour tenter de séduire Shinigami. Ce que j'avais vu m'avait mis l'eau à la bouche.

**Duo**

Je pris la sphère et me dirigeai vers la salle choisie. Une fois sur place, j'entrai sans même accorder un regard à mon esclave. Lorsque je fus au centre de la salle, je pris la sphère et la brisai. La silhouette fantomatique de Réléna fit son apparition. Elle était effrayée, regardant la grotte dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout y était couvert de glace Je lançai un dernier regard empli de mépris à ma nouvelle prisonnière avant de sortir. Cette pièce était toujours balayée par des vents glaciaux. Lorsque je fermai la porte, le hurlement des vents se fit entendre. Wufei m'embrassa. Trop surpris que pour réagir, il en profita durant quelques secondes, passant sa main dans mon pantalon. Je le repoussai violement, tandis qu'il continuait à me fixer avec envie. Je l'ignorai et retournai à ma chambre, de nouveau hanté par le cobalt des yeux du jeune garçon entrevus lors de mon court passage sur terre. Lorsque je fus dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai et me couchai, rêvant de ce mystérieux jeune homme.

**Quatre**

J'étais arrivé trop tard. Shinigami avait frappé. Le corps d'une jeune fille se trouvait par terre, sans vie. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle. Je quittai le lycée pour me rendre dans les cieux.

**Duo**

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, trop perturbé par la couleur des yeux de se garçon. Mais comment un simple humain pouvait-il me troublait tant ?

**Wufei**

Le Shinigami n'était plus le même. Il n'avait pas réagit. Pourquoi était-il si distrait ? En temps normal, jamais je n'aurais réussi à l'embrasser. Je me levai et parti dans le monde des humains. Peut-être y trouverais-je la raison de cette distraction. Je n'errais pas longtemps dans ce monde, car je sentis peu à peu la fatigue m'envahir. Le Shinigami devait certainement dormir. Je le savais car j'étais lié à lui, à son énergie. Et lorsqu'il s'endormait, je m'épuisais lentement. Je rentrai donc afin de partir dormir.

_Le lendemain, dans le journal :_

« Le Shinigami a encore frappé. Réléna Peacecraft a était retrouvée sans vie dans le hall, à la sortie de son lycée. La terreur dans les yeux de la victime ainsi que le cristal d'obsidienne rouge en sont la preuve. Lorsque le corps a était retrouvé, il était complètement gelé et cassant. »

**Duo**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mes pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers ce garçon. Il fallait absolument que je le retrouve, ne fusse que pour me perdre de nouveau dans le cobalt envoûtant de ses yeux. Je me levai, m'habillai comme à l'accoutumée et sorti de ma chambre. J'étais bien décidé à le retrouver. Je passai devant la salle des âmes quand mon attention fut attirée par une étrange énergie émanant de celle-ci. Je me stoppai et ouvris la porte grâce à mon énergie. Les ténèbres de la pièce étaient étrangement dérangées par une aura rougeâtre. C'était l'une des sphères qui dégageait cette aura sanglante. Je levai la main et attirai le globe de cristal. Lorsque je plongeais mon regard dans l'orbe, mon cœur chavira. C'était lui, étendu dans une mare de sang. Je pris la sphère et me précipitai à la porte de mon royaume. Une fois hors de la salle des âmes, la porte se scella automatiquement. Je me trouvais à présent dans mon temple. C'est alors que je pris la sphère et me concentrai pour me rendre sur les lieux où se trouvait ce jeune homme. Je me téléportais pour me retrouver, en quelques instants, à ses côtés. J'arrivais dans une pièce, une chambre. Je m'agenouillai auprès de lui. Il avait les poignets entaillés, non pas en largeur mais en longueur. Toute la longueur du bras était ouverte. Il voulait vraiment en finir avec la vie. La plaie s'étendait da la base du poignet au creux du bras. Que faire ? Je le pris dans mes bras et me téléportais directement dans mon temple. Entrant, je me précipitai vers ma chambre en hurlant après Wufei. Je déposai ensuite mon bel inconnu aux yeux envoûtants sur mon lit avant de crier, une nouvelle fois, après mon esclave. Il arriva presque immédiatement. Je lui dis d'une voix pressée :

- Soigne-le immédiatement.

Je contournai le lit afin de déposer la sphère sur le piédestal, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Wufei désinfecta ses plaies avant d'enrouler précautionneusement ses avant bras avec de longues bandes banches. Il se releva et dit :

- Voila maître. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Apporte-moi de quoi manger.

- Bien.

Il sortit de la pièce. Je me mis à observer ce jeune garçon qui m'obnubilait depuis notre trop courte rencontre. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, assez grand et musclé, il était tout simplement parfait. Mais je m'inquiétais de son extrême pâleur. Wufei arriva avec un plateau. Il le déposa et sortit immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Je mangeai peu. Je me couchai ensuite aux côtés du jeune homme se trouvant dans mon lit.


	3. Damné envoûté

Chapitre 3: Damné envoûté.

Heero : 

Je me sentais faible mais je n'avais plus froid. Mais pourquoi ? Etais-je déjà mort ? Je sentais une présence à mes côtés. Il fallait que je sache. Je voulu ouvris les yeux mais j'en fus incapable. Mes bras me lançaient horriblement, mon corps était lourd et mon esprit complètement dans le brouillard. Rassemblant l'entièreté de mes force restante, je réussi à ouvrir un œil. Je me trouvais dans un immense lit à baldaquin couleur sang. Un simple drap me recouvrait. Pourtant, je sentais une douce chaleur irradier mon côté droit. Cette présence était apaisante et terrifiante en même temps. Je me tournais légèrement afin de voir qui était là. Un garçon de mon âge était étendu à mes côtés. Il avait de longs cheveux châtain aux reflets d'or. Son visage était assez fin et pâle. Mais qui était-il ?

Duo : 

Je sentais que mon protéger c'était enfin réveiller. Cela faisait deux jours que je le veillais en attendant son réveille. J'ouvris les yeux, les plongeants dans cette mer de cobalt tant recherchée. Je lui souris et me levais en me tournant vers lui pour lui dire, d'une voix apaisante :

- Ne te lève pas, tu dois te reposer. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude, j'en ressortis dix minutes après. J'avais refait ma tresse convenablement. Il était toujours couché, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je n'étais vêtu que d'une simple serviette enroulée autour de ma taille. Je m'approchais du lit et mis assis.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je me nomme…Heero …Yuy.

Il avait l'air faible. Je me penchais sur lui, mettant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il me regarda sans rien dire, simplement étonné. Je lui dis :

- Je me nomme Duo Maxwell. Mais je pense que ce nom sera plus équivoque, je suis le Shinigami.

Je ne lui laissai aucun répit, l'embrassant afin de lui transmettre de l'énergie. Je me séparais de lui. Il ne fallais pas qu'il soit en pleine forme tout de suite. Je 

voulais encore le garder dans mon royaume. Quelque chose m'intriguait dans son attitude. Bien qu'il sache qui je suis, il se laissait embrasser et n'avait pas peur. Il me regardait simplement. Je lui demandais d'une voix posée :

- Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de moi. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es le dieu de la mort, cela veut donc dire que je suis mort. Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, puisque c'est moi qui t'aie invoqué.

-Sauf que tu n'es pas mort.

- Quoi !!

Il essaya de se lever mais, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras, retomba couché en laissant un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres. Je m'approchais, remontants ses oreillers et la couverture.

- Calme-toi. C'est moi qui ais droit de vie et de mort sur les humains

- Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais en finir. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, mais ton heure n'était pas venue.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je lui avais sauvé la vie, j'avais agit sur un coup de tête. Il fallait d'étendre l'atmosphère. Je m'assis donc sur le lit, à ses côtés, en frappant dans mes mains. Wufei ne tarda pas à entrer dans la chambre. Il regarda Heero d'un œil noir avant de me dire :

- Que puis-je pour vous maître ?

- Apporte nous à manger.

- Bien maître.

Heero : 

Le garçon qui était entré m'avait regardé avec une méchanceté bien distincte. Pourquoi ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il obéissait aux ordres du Shinigami. J'essayais de me redresser afin de m'asseoir. Malheureusement la douleur qui me transperçait les bras était trop vive. Je retombais de nouveau quand deux bras musclé se glissèrent sous moi. Un à 

hauteur de mes omoplates et l'autre au creux de mes reins. Duo fis glisser son bras gauche au milieu de mon dos tandis qu'il replaçait l'autre devant afin de m'aider à m'asseoir. Il me calla sur les oreillers en position assise. Il sourit

- N'essaye pas de forcer sur tes bras. Wufei va nous apporter à manger, en attendant repose toi.

- Merci. Je…Je peux vous posez une question ?

- bien sur, mais je t'en pris, ne me vouvoie pas.

- Pourquoi Wufei m'a-t-il regardé si méchamment ?

Le Shinigami se mis à rigoler. Son rire était cristallin. Il reprit son souffle et me dit :

- Il est jaloux.

- Jaloux ?

- Il suffit de voir ma tenue et ma position pour comprendre.

Je me mis à l'observer. Il était assit tout contre moi, mais le pire était le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il était vraiment beau. Je sentis une douce chaleur envahir mon corps. Je me réinstallai dans les oreillers afin de cacher ma gêne. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être jaloux. Étrange que le Dieu de la mort soit si parfait, si enviable. Je l'aurais imaginé, au minimum, avec de grandes ailes comme celle des chauves-souris. Noire comme les ténèbres. Je souris, et apparemment Duo le vis. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus près de moi et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

- Rien.

-Ne me ment pas, je peux savoir ce que tu ressens à chaque instant.

- Hum…c'est juste que je ne t'imagine pas ainsi.

- Ah, et comment m'imaginais-tu ? La peau noire avec des petites cornes rouges ?



Il se mit sur moi, mettant son visage à deux millimètre du mien. J'étais très intimidé par tant de prestance et son regard d'améthyste. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je fini par lui dire, gêné :

- Non,…Je vous, enfin…je… je te voyais juste avec des ailes de peau noire.

- Tu veux dire… comme cela la.

Je vis deux grandes ailes s'étendre dans le dos du Shinigami. Elles étaient telles que je me les imaginais. D'une noirceur d'obsidienne aux nervures rouge presque noires. Faites de peau, elles se terminaient pas une excroissance osseuse formant une pointe. Il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissais envoûter par cette vague de chaleur qui m'apportait apaisement, bonheur et plaisir. Je passais mes mains dans sa nuque, le caressant. Je descendis progressivement dans son dos. J'arrivais sous ses omoplates pour y sentir la naissance de ses ailes. Mais sous celle-ci, je sentis un liquide chaud et poisseux. Ramenant mes mains, je vis qu'il s'agissait de sang. Je décollais mes lèvres pour lui dire :

- Duo, tu saignes.

Il me sourit puis repris possession de mes lèvres. J'étais inquiet et, apparemment, il le sentit. Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes lèvres pour me dire, tout en me caressant la joue :

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça saigne un peu mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Sur ses mots, il tendit l'oreille juste avant de se placer à mes côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Wufei entrait dans la chambre, portant deux plateaux remplis de mets qui me s'emblèrent délicieux. Sans un mot il en déposa un devant le Shinigami et l'autre devant moi avant de sortir. Duo me sourit et, après m'avoir volé un dernier baiser, se mis à manger. Je souris et en fis de même. Le repas était vraiment délicieux.

Duo : 

Je mangeais aux côtés d'Heero. Cet homme qui avait su toucher mon cœur. Jamais cela ne m'était arrivé et pourtant j'en avais vu des siècles passés. J'avais plus de 3000 ans, et c'était la première fois depuis tout se temps que je connaissais un tel sentiment. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais jamais connu le plaisir ressentit lors d'un orgasme mais jamais je ne l'avais connu avec amour. Ce n'était, simplement, que pour me libérer de mes envies. Un simple désir charnel. Wufei 

n'avait jamais fait partie de mes amants, il l'avait pourtant longuement espéré. Une heure était passé. J'avais fini de manger tandis qu'Heero entamais son dessert. Une mousse au chocolat qui, je dois bien l'avouer, était mon pêché mignon. Lorsqu'il l'eu fini, je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Un long et langoureux baiser commença alors. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que l'on se sépara. Le chocolat était encore meilleur déguster ainsi. Je lui souris. Il en fit autant. Pourtant, peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent. Il ne fallait pas abuser des maigres forces que ce repas lui avait rendues. Je frappais dans mes mains, Wufei arriva. Je lui dis, d'une voix qui lui laissait bien voir que, à mes yeux, il n'était qu'un esclave :

-Débarrasser et laisse-nous.

- Bien maître.

Ça voix me laissait clairement percevoir une colère noir. Mais quoi qu'il en pense, c'était et resterais moi le Maître. Je me mis à rire et lui dis, d'une voix ouvertement moqueuse :

- Pourquoi tant de colère. Tu sais que, quoi que tu dises, je n'en tiendrais pas compte.

Cessant mon rire et élevant la voix, je repris la parole :

- Maintenant sort, esclave.

Il prit les plateaux et sortis. Son humeur était exécrable. Mais cela ne m'intéressait guère. Je me tournais vers Heero, celui-ci somnolait confortablement installer sur les oreillers. Je me serrais contre lui et lui dit d'un ton doux et apaisant :

- Heero,… Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain avant de dormir.

- Je…d'accord.

Il essaya de se lever, mais il lui était impossible de s'appuyer sur ses avant bras. Je passais une main dans son dos avant de dire :

- Reste tranquille. En premier lieu, je vais changer tes bandages et les rendre étanches.



- D'accord.

Patiemment, je défis les bandes de mon Hee-chan afin de le soigner. Et lorsque ce fut fait, je les rendais étanche grâce à une infime étincelle de ma puissance. Maintenant que tout cela était fait, je le pris dans mes bras et l'amena dans la salle de bain. Etant donné sa faiblesse, je me chargeai de le laver. Bien qu'il soit quelque peu réticent au début, il se plia ensuite à mes exigences lorsque je plongeai mes yeux aux plus profond de cette mer de cobalt. Après l'avoir déshabiller et installer dans l'eau chaude. J'eu une irrésistible envie. A mon tour, et sous les yeux étonné et quelque peu envieux d'Heero, que je retirai la serviette toujours en place autour de ma taille. Je me glissais ensuite dans la baignoire à ses côtés. Une heure entière s'écoula avant que je ne décide qu'il était tant de sortir. Heero s'endormais progressivement contre mon torse. Je sortis de l'eau et aida ensuite mon Heero à en faire autant. Je l'aidais ensuite à s'essuyer, profitant bien des courbes de son corps. Une fois tout deux essuyé, j'aidais Heero à enfiler des vêtements propres et confortables. Je gardais l'essuie autour de ma taille, du moins jusqu'à ce que Heero soit confortablement installé dans le lit. Lorsque ce fut fait, je retournais à la salle de bain afin de me sécher les cheveux et vu la longueur de ceux-ci, cela me prenait un certain temps. Il me fallu deux bonne heures pour que, enfin, mes cheveux soient sec et entièrement démêler. Je m'apprêtais à refaire ma natte lorsque j'entendis une voix venant de derrière moi :

- Duo. Wufei te cherche. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer ici.

- C'est vrai, il n'en n'a pas le droit. Ma chambre et ma salle de bain sont privées de toute présence humaine non invitée.

Je me levais et sortis de la salle d'eau en compagnie d'Heero. Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre. Wufei patientais devant la porte de celle-ci. Depuis sa dernière venue, il évitait d'y entrer. Il faut dire qu'elle c'était finie en un cuisante défaite pour lui. La marque blanchâtre 1 se trouvant dans son dos en était la preuve. Cela l'aidais sûrement à se souvenir que le maître de se domaine c'était moi et que cela ne risquait pas de changer de si tôt.

Wufei : 

Il fallait que je prévienne le Shinigami que l'histoire risquait de se répéter. J'avais toqué à la porte de sa chambre, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surpris lorsque ce fut l'humain qui m'ouvrit. Mais que faisait-il encore là. Je n'aime pas ce nouveau protégé du Shinigami. D'ordinaire ils ne restaient qu'une nuit, le temps 

que le Shinigami s'amuse. Celui-ci les damnait dans l'une des pièces du ce royaume pour une torture éternelle. Je lui dis, sans rien laisser paraître :

- Je voudrais voir le Shinigami. J'ai un message pour lui.

- Je vais le chercher, il est dans la salle de bain.

Il repartit comme si de rien d'était. Mon maître avait changé ses pansements. Il était fort étrange qu'il s'en soit personnellement chargé. D'ordinaire il me chargeait des bases besognes. Le Shinigami sortis de sa chambre. Et, à mon grand plaisir personnel, les cheveux lâcher. Je sentis une vague de jalousie m'envahir. Pourquoi se montrait-il cheveux détaché devant cet humain et pas devant moi ? Il le connaissait à peine depuis quelques jours. Alors que je le connaissais depuis plus de mille ans. Enfin, plus précisément, depuis 1580 ans. J'avais fait sa rencontre lors de l'une de ses folies meurtrières. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison elle ne m'avait pas tué. Il m'avait plutôt « engagé » comme esclave Je repris mon sérieux, essayant de ravaler cette vague de jalousie. Je ne voulais pas que le Shinigami ressente ce qui m'anime. Je dis à l'adresse de mon maître :

- L'ange est revenu sur terre.

- Je sais. J'ai ressentit sa présence lorsque j'ai tué la jeune Peacecraft.

Il sourit. Le fait de rencontrer son opposé l'empli de plaisir. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser. J'attendais l'autorité de quitter ses lieux. Mon maître le sentis, il me dit :

- Tu peux disposer.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je partis en direction de ma chambre. Seul avec ma frustration, je vis le Shinigami rentré dans sa chambre en souriant à son protéger. Je fini par arrivé à destination. J'entrais, me déshabillais afin de mettre en boxer et me couchais en attendant le sommeil.

1 pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris c'est quand Duo l'a embrassé avant de le griffer dans le dos


	4. Retour chez les vivants

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais entre mes examens et les autres problèmes que j'ai eu, je n'avais pas une seconde à moi. Maintenant que ça ce calme, voici la suite. _

Chapitre 4: Retour chez les vivants.

Duo : 

Cela faisait quatre jours que je partageais mes journées avec Heero. Malheureusement pour moi, il allait mieux. J'allais devoir le ramener chez lui. Il était 9heure et Heero dormait toujours. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je l'observais. Il était serein et très beau. Malheureusement il devait rentrer chez lui. Un humain n'avait pas sa place dans le royaume d'un Dieu, tel était l'ordre logique du monde. Je me penchais sur lui et lui caressais doucement la joue. Peu à peu, il ouvrit les yeux. Déjà, je capturais ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos, caressant ma peau nue. Ses seules caresses me faisaient frissonner d'envie. Je restais pourtant sage, ne poussant pas encore notre relation trop loin. Seul les caresses et les baisers étaient de mises. Je fini par briser l'étreinte de nos lèvres pour venir ensuite déposer mes lèvres dans son cou. Heero brisa le silence :

- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Qui a-t-il Duo ?

Je souris et lui dis en soupirant :

- C'est étrange que tu sentes ça. Il n'y a que quatre jours que nous sommes ensemble et, déjà, tu ressens certaines choses.

Je re-capturais ses lèvres avant de lui dire :

- Il est exact que quelque chose m'embête. Je dois te ramener chez toi, dans le monde des humains.

Heero n'eu aucune réaction. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, je sentais une immense tristesse émaner de son cœur. Mais ce qui me tracassait le plus était cette immense détresse qui émanait de toute son âme. Je fini par dire, après de longue minutes de silence :

- Je suis désolé Heero. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. Bien que je sois un Dieu, il m'est obligatoire de respecter certaines règles. Je dois me méfier lorsque je me rends chez les humains. Comme tu l'as entendu, l'Ange est revenu sur terre.

- Qui est l'ange ?

- Celui qui vit au dessus des humains. Celui qui peut me défier sans craindre la mort.

- Alors fait attention à ne pas le rencontrer.

- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai de l'expérience et, quoi que puisse penser les humains, j'ai une certaine sagesse.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais fait tout de même attention à toi.

Je me levais et revêtis mon habit traditionnel de prête. Heero se leva et s'habilla avec les mêmes vêtements de son arrivée. Wufei les avaient lavés. Lorsque cela **fut fait, je souris à Heero et sortis de la chambre. Il me suivit, et c'est main dans la main que je le guidai dans le dédale de mon royaume. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivions dans mon temple. Je m'arrêtais en son centre et dis à Heero, sans le regarder :**

**- Voila. Si jamais tu as besoins d'aide vient ici et appelle moi. J'arriverai** immédiatement à ton aide. Encore une chose. Méfie-toi d'une personne blonde se faisant appeler Quatre Raberba Winner. C'est lui l'ange.

- D'accord.

Je sentais une immense peine émaner du plus profond de son cœur. Moi-même je la sentais s'insinuer au plus profond de moi. Etrange sensation que je ressentais pour la première fois de ma si longue vie. C'est sans un mot de plus que je repartis dans mon royaume.

Heero : 

Pourquoi tant de tristesse. Je voulais mourir pour pouvoir quitter cette immense misère. J'avais été soigné par le Shinigami en personne, et maintenant que je revenais sur terre, j'avais trouvé une raison de vivre. Malheureusement cette raison restait inaccessible dans cette partie du monde. J'avais appris ce qu'était « aimé ». Mais il avait fallut que je tombe amoureux de la seule personne qui me restait interdite. {2}Je sortis du temple et me mis à marcher au hasard dans les rues de la ville. Plus rien ne m'importait lorsque j'étais loin de lui, loin de ses baisers, loin de ses caresses. Mais surtout lorsque je ne pouvais me plonger dans son regard. Je ne pouvais trouver de réconfort dans cette mer d'améthyste. J'étais littéralement perdu dans mon monde de misère et de douleur. C'est sans m'en rendre compte que mes pas m'avaient emmené chez moi. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. En y entrant, l'odeur de sang me pris à la gorge. C'est alors que je vis une mare de sang sèche par terre. Je soupirais et me mis en devoir de nettoyer. Je commençais par ramasser le couteau. Arme m'ayant permis de me trancher les poignets. Pur acte de détresse. Je le lavais et le plaçais sur ma table de nuit. Qui sait, peut-être me permettra-t-il de revoir mon ange noir.

Quatre : 

Etrange, cela faisait près d'une semaine que le Shinigami ne se montrait plus. D'ordinaire, lors de ses « crises » d'ennui, il emportait bien plus d'âmes. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Que préparait-il encore ? Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était attendre qu'il se montre. C'est à cet instant que Miliardo me sortis de mes pensées :

- Quatre, j'ai fait mon enquête.

- Très bien, merci Miliardo. Dit moi ce que tu as découvert.

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la personne que vous m'aviez désignée. Il s'appelle Heero Yuy. Il vit seul depuis l'âge de 7 ans, car ses parents sont morts dans un accident de train. Il est maintenant âgé de 18 ans et a déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide. Il a heureusement raté grâce à sa voisine. Elle l'a retrouvé complètement droguer Et après un séjour à l'hôpital, il est rentré chez lui. Il aurait réessayé il y a cinq jours en se coupant les veines sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras. Je me suis rendu chez lui, mais j'y ai trouvé une chose bien étrange.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je suis entré et j'y ai vu une mare de sang. Il n'y avait, cependant, aucune trace de corps. Mais le plus étrange c'est que j'y ai ressentis l'énergie du Shinigami.

- Comment ça « aucune trace de corps ». Le Shinigami ne prend que l'âme, jamais le corps.

- Je le sais. C'est cela que je trouve bien étrange.

- Très bien, merci Miliardo.

- De rien monsieur Quatre.

Miliardo repartis, tandis que je me plongeais dans mes pensées à la recherche d'une explication plausible. Mais j'avais beau me torturer l'esprit, aucune solution ne me venait. D'ordinaire, le Shinigami prenait l'âme et non le corps de ses victimes. Alors pourquoi en était-il autrement cette fois-ci. Qu'est ce que ce garçon avait-il de différent ?

Duo : 

J'errais sans but dans mon royaume. Il m'était impossible de l'oublier. Je ressentais un profond vide en moi. C'était comme si jamais plus je ne connaîtrais bonheur et joie. Tous les cris de douleur qui emplissaient d'ordinaire mon domaine me laissaient de marbre. Une profonde mélancolie m'envahit. Pour la première fois de ma si longue vie, je me sentais vraiment mal. Empli de tristesse, de peine, de détresse. Tous ses sentiments qui, d'ordinaire, étaient ressentis de par ma faute, m'envahissaient à présent. Je pris le chemin de ma chambre, bien décidé à méditer sur mon avenir proche et lointain. Lorsque je fus arrivé, je retirais mes gants et ma cape. C'est en voulant déposer mes gants sur ma table de nuit que je l'aperçu.

La sphère d'âme reposant sur mon piédestal. Je la pris en main. Elle était froide, presque glacée. C'était assez bizarre. En générale les âmes humaines rayonnent d'une douce chaleur. L'âme d'Heero était froide, et cela m'inquiétait beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas toujours le sauvé. Si l'ange le trouvait avant moi, je ne pourrais rien faire pour qu'il me le laisse. Il l'emmènerait très certainement dans le seul domaine qui m'était presque inaccessible. Le paradis. Il fallait absolument que je sache à tout moment comment il allait. Une seule solution était envisageable. Pour connaître à tout moment son état, il me fallait garder en permanence l'orbe sur moi. Et pour qu'elle soit dans une sécurité maximale, je ne voyais qu'un seul endroit où la placer. Je la remis sur le piédestal un instant, avant de me mettre torse nu. Je la repris ensuite en soupirant. Je savais que ce qui allait suivre était extrêmement douloureux, même pour un Dieu. Je concentrais près de la moitié de mon énergie autour de la sphère afin de pouvoir l'introduire au plus profond de moi. C'est près de mon cœur que l'âme de mon aimer serais le plus en sécurité. L'orbe se mis à briller de mille feux avant de s'enfoncer l'entement dans mon torse, près de mon cœur. La douleur était à la limite du supportable. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement entrée, je m'écroulais sur mon lit, épuiser et haletant. Je m'installais pour dormir un peu. Je devais récupère mes forces.

Wufei : 

Je savais qu'Heero était retourné chez les humains. J'avais fini par apprendre son nom. Le Shinigami n'était plus le même depuis que cette humain était entré ici. Tout d'un coup, je fus pris de violent vertige. Mon maître venait d'utiliser une bonne partie de sa puissance. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguer. Duo devait certainement dormir. Etrange, il n'était pourtant que 10 h 30, et normalement, à cette heure de la matinée, il partait en quête d'âme. Je n'eu pas d'autres choix que de me coucher. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je sois lié à l'énergie du Dieu de la mort.

Heero : 

J'avais fini de nettoyer ma chambre, et Duo me manquait énormément. Je décidais de sortir faire un tour. Rester enfermé entre quatre murs à me morfondre ne changerait pas grand-chose. Je pris alors la direction du parc en espérant y trouvé une quelconque distraction. Une fois sur place, je m'assis à l'ombre d'un chêne. Les heures passèrent, et peu à peu l'horizon se teintait d'une magnifique couleur vermeille. Bientôt se serait la nuit. Celle-ci me rappelait, de par sa fraîcheur et sa noirceur, mon ange noir. Une ombre s'approcha de moi. Levant les yeux, une étincelle d'espoir dans le cœur, j'aperçu,… un inconnu. La flammèche d'espoir qui s'était allumée en moi, avait été soufflée par un inconnu. J'avais espéré, l'espace d'un instant, que se soit le Shinigami.

Quatre : 

Cela faisait des heures que je l'observais, perdu dans ses pensées. J'espérais trouver, dans cette observation, une réponse à mes interrogations. Il était assit sous un immense arbre noble depuis bien longtemps. Je m'avançais vers lui, il leva les yeux. Dans cette mer de cobalt brillait une étincelle d'espoir. Mais lorsqu'il me vu, elle s'éteignit pour se remplacer par une infime tristesse. Il avait peut être espéré que se soit une autre personne. Je lui souris, il se leva.

- Bonjours, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Heero : 

Quatre !!! C'était donc lui « l'Ange ». Il fallait que je reste attentif. Duo m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de son opposé, son ennemi. Une immense rage m'envahis. Il voulait tuer Duo, tuer celui qui m'avait sauvé, tuer celui que j'ai… j'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais plus que tout. Alors jamais je le laisserai cet ange faire du mal au Shinigami. Je lui dis, un mélange de haine et de méfiance faisant vibrer ma voix :

- Et en quoi pourrais-tu m'aider ?

- Je sais que tu as vécu des moments difficiles. Si tu veux en parler, je peux t'aider.

- Jamais. Reste hors de ma vie et reste loin de moi.

- Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Je plongeai enfin mon regard au plus profond de ses yeux. C'était une immense étendue d'azur. Couleur aussi pure que le plus beau ciel d'été. Il ne bougea pas.

- Bien au contraire « Ange ». Tu es mon ennemi.

Son regard s'embrassa d'une flamme de surprise. Je souris. Un sourire froid et emplis de mépris et de méchanceté qui faisait trembler toute les personnes qui s'approchaient de moi.

-Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Et pourquoi dis-tu que je suis ton ennemi ?

- Il me la dit. Je sais que tu veux le tuer, et si tu veux le tue, tu deviens mon ennemi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre Duo. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup souffert, alors laisses-moi l'aimer.

Je partis en courant. La vérité m'avait frappé par deux fois lors de cette courte conversation. C'est vrai, j'aimais Duo. Je l'aimais à m'en damner. Toute mon âme lui appartenait, ainsi que mon cœur et mon corps. Mes yeux me piquaient horriblement, laissant couler quelques larmes cristallines sur mes joues creusent. Je n'avais plus mangé convenablement depuis longtemps, jusqu'à se que Duo le fasse. Tout ce que je vivais était un vrai cauchemar. Seul Duo était l'ange noir de mes rêves. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je fus arrivé chez moi, complètement à bout de souffle. J'entrais et me laisser tombé immédiatement sur mon lit. J'étais vidé de toue volonté. Je repris mon souffle pendant quelques instants avant de me déshabiller et de me couché.

Quatre : 

J'avais été vraiment abasourdi par les paroles de se garçon. Duo était le véritable nom du Shinigami et les seuls humains qui l'avaient entendu de sa bouche n'étaient plus là pour le dire. Comment se garçon le connaissait-il ? Soudain, je fis le lien entre ses paroles. Il le connaissait, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. C'était inimaginable mais toute les paroles de se garçon tenait la route. Mon but était, en effet, d'éliminer le Dieu de la mort. Il venait de me dire qu'il aimait Duo. Peut-être celui-ci l'aimait en retour. Cela expliquait l'absence de corps dans la chambre d' Heero. Le Shinigami avait sûrement du le soigné et veiller sur lui. La période de tranquillité qui s'était étalé lors de la crise meurtrière du Dieu, coïncidait avec la période d'absence d'Heero. Mais il me restait une question. Pourquoi ce garçon et pas un autre ? Tout ceci était vraiment étrange. Je devais retourner à mon royaume car la nuit était tombée depuis quelques instants déjà. Pourtant, je décidais de rester sur terre encore un petit moment. . Je voulais me détendre. L'air terrestre m'aidera peut-être à trouver une solution à mes problèmes. Lentement, je pris la direction de mon temple. Je voulais passer quelques minutes dans le lieu ou tous les troubles des hommes se canalisaient. Le trajet n'était pas très long, cependant je pris tout mon temps afin d'admirer la terre dans tout sa splendeur. Lorsque j'entrais, je vis un garçon. Il était seul et s'emblait ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Il était plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en une mèche devant son œil droit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je pus apercevoir ses yeux. Ils brillaient telles deux émeraudes. Il passa à mes côtés mais ne sembla pas me remarquer. S'en savoir par quelle magie je fis ça, je le suivis. Littéralement envoûter par se mystérieux garçon.

{2}=Et on dit merci à une créatrice de fic bien tordue ^^.


	5. Rencontre mouvementée

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre mouvementée.

Duo : 

Je fus réveillé par un frisson. Celui-ci fut causé par une vague d'énergie provenant de la salle des âmes. Je me levais, revêtis de propre habit de prêtre sans oublier ma cape et mes gants. Une fois cela fait, je me dirigeais vers la salle des âmes. En y entrant, je remarquais une sphère rougeoyante. Mon cœur se sera devant se mythique spectacle. Il me rappelait le jour où j'avais trouvé l'âme d'Heero. Je la fis venir à moi afin d'observer ma prochaine victime. Lorsque j'eu pris connaissance de son visage, je partis. Direction le monde des humains. Une fois ma cible en vue, je pris mon mal en patience en attendant le moment idéale.

Quatre : 

Suivant toujours ce mystérieux garçon, je le vis traverser la rue. C'est alors que j'aperçu le Shinigami, assit sur le toit d'une maison alentour. Tout se passa au ralentit. Il traversa, une voiture arrivait à toute allure, le Shinigami dépliait ses ailes et s'élançais vers lui, brandissant sa faux d'un air plus que menaçant. Sans réfléchir, je dépliais, à mon tour, mes ailes et m'élançais vers ce garçon. Je ne le connaissais même pas et c'est presque par instinct que j'ai réagis. Je le pris dans mes bras et, prenant la direction du parc, m'élevais dans l'obscurité de la nuit naissante.

Duo : 

Ma victime traversait. Je m'élançais, déployant mes ailes et fondant sur ma proie tel un aigle royal fendant les cieux. C'est alors que je vis l'ange, ouvrant ses ailes blanches et s'élançant vers **ma **victime. Il le prit dans ses bras et partit. Je me redressais afin de me poser en douceur sur le trottoir. Le conducteur de la voiture continuais son chemin, n'ayant rien remarqué de se qui venait de se passer. Je rageais. L'ange venait de me prendre l'une de mes victimes. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne le sauvera pas éternellement. J'aurais mon dû. L'âme de cet humain était propriété du Shinigami. Déployant mes ailes à nouveau, je m'élançais dans la nuit, scrutant le ciel à la recherche de Quatre.

Quatre : 

Le garçon que je venais de sauver ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Je le sentais. De plus, la colère du Shinigami était immense. Il voulait l'âme de ce garçon aux yeux émeraude. Je devais le sauver, ou plutôt je voulais le sauver. J'avais ressentis une douce chaleur lorsque mon regard c'était perdu dans l'immensité du sien. Je voulais pourvoir la sentir encore entourer mon être. Malheureusement, si Duo le retrouverait, son âme subirait milles tourment dans un monde de cauchemar. Jamais plus je ne le verrais si cela arrivait. Je descendis et me posa dans le parc. Repliant mes ailes et cachant nos deux aura grâce à ma magie. L'ombre du Shinigami vint planer au dessus de nos têtes pendant quelques minutes, tel un oiseau de proies cherchant une victime. Il fini par s'éloigner, emportant l'ombre de la mort qui pesait sur nous. Je me tournais enfin vers celui que je venais de sauver.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir si brutalement enlevé. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et en aucun cas je ne voulais t'effrayer ou te brusquer.

- Je m'appelle Trowa Barton. Est-il normal que tu saches voler ?

- Non, enfin, pour moi oui c'est normal. Je pense que cela ne sert à rien de te mentir. Je ne suis pas humain. Les personnes de se monde me nomme « L'ange ».

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais si toi tu es l'ange. L'autre alors c'est…

- Oui, c'est le Shinigami. Le Dieu de la mort.

Un lourd silence vint s'installer entre nous. Je le sentais troublé, et franchement, il y avait de quoi. Il fini par dire :

- Tu aurais du le laissé faire.

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles. Pourquoi vouloir mourir. Apparemment il comprit ma question muette car il ajouta :

- Cela fait longtemps que je suis seul. Personne n'apprécie ma présence.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis amnésique. J'ai été séparé de ma famille il y a 14 ans. J'avais trois ans. A ce même moment j'ai eu un accident, je suis tombé d'une falaise. Je ne sais as comment j'ai survécu. Mais je sais que je n'ai plus de souvenir de mon enfance. Je me rappelle seulement d'une texture soyeuse et douce. Mon sauveur possédait des ailes extrêmement douces.

Son histoire, je la connaissais. C'est moi qui l'avais sauvé. Je l'avais attrapé au vol lors d'une de mes dernières escapades sur Terre. Après quelques minutes de silence, je lui dis :

- Vouloir la mort n'est pas toujours une solution. Mais sache qu'accepter de mourir de la main du Shinigami signifie aussi une non vie éternelle de Douleur. Il torture les âmes qu'il capture.

- J'ai déjà tellement souffert. Je sais ce qu'est la douleur, mon père adoptif me battait tout les jours car il était alcoolique. Un peu plus de douleur ou un peu moins, cela ne changera pas grand-chose.

- La souffrance n'est pas une vie, je peux peut-être faire quelques choses pour t'aider. Il suffit que tu me dises ce qui te ferait plaisir.

- La délivrance que la mort m'apporterait sera la bienvenue.

- je ne peux prendre ta vie. Les personnes venant au paradis meurent après avoir épuisé les années de vie qui leurs étaient attribuées.

- Alors délivre-moi de cet homme.

- Seul Shinigami pourrait lui prendre la vie sans raison. De plus, je n'accepte pas qu'un humain perde la vie sans raison.

- Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider.

Le garçon repartit d'un pas lent et lourd en soupirant. Sa tristesse me fendait le cœur. C'était la première fois que je ressentais de tels sentiments. Mais si cela était si douloureux à chaque fois, comment les humains pouvaient-ils la supporter. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'attrapais la main de Trowa. Il se retourna. JE pus alors voir au plus profond de ses yeux, une immense détresse. Que pouvais-je faire pour lui. Si jamais je m'arrangeais pour que Son tuteur meure, mes ailes se terniraient à jamais. Mais, tout d'un coup, j'eu une idée. Je lui demandais :

- Tu as bien 17 ans non ?

- Heu, oui. Pourquoi ?

- dans combien de temps auras-tu tes 18ans ?

- dans une semaine.

- alors il te suffit d'être patient. Je m'arrangerais pour que tu aies un logement dès que tu seras majeur.

- Je serais mort le jour de ma majorité. Il ne touchera plus d'allocation, il me tuera donc en me ruant de coup.

- Alors vient, je connais plusieurs personnes qui vivent sur Terre. Elles ne sont pas humaines mais ne sont pas tout à fait des anges non plus. Je vais demander à l'une de mes amies de te loger jusque ta majorité. A se moment, je te trouverais un appartement à toi.

Aussitôt je l'e traînais derrière moi. Il serait bien avec mon amie. De plus, l'énergie de lumière qu'elle dégageait dissuaderait le Shinigami. Après près de 20 minutes de marches, L'on arrivait devant une maison assez spacieuse. Je toquais. Le silence qui s'était installer depuis notre départ du parc n'avais était troublé que par les bruit de la nuit et les bruits de nos pas. Après cinq bonne minutes d'attende, j'entendis une clef tourner dans la serrure. Ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui nous ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle me vit, une lueur de surprise et de curiosité brilla dans le bleu de ses yeux. Je pris la parole :

- Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Bien sur Quatre.

Sur ce, elle nous laissa le passage, afin de nous laisser rentré. Lorsque l'on fut installé dans le divan je lui dit :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Catherine.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je lui racontais comment j'avais rencontré Trowa et quelle vie il menait. Je lui demandais ensuite si elle voulait bien l'héberger quelques temps. Bien sur, elle accepta sans problème. Je la remerciai. Elle me fit ensuite un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa en prétendant préparé la chambre d'ami. Je me tournais vers Trowa avant de lui dire :

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de vivre ici quelques temps. Tu verras, Catherine est très gentille. Je te demande seulement d'éviter de sortir sans elle, n'oublie pas que le Shinigami te recherche.

- Pas de problème. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ?

- Premièrement c'est mon rôle de veiller sur les habitants de la Terre, mais je vais te dire la vérité car il m'est interdit de mentir. Lorsque je t'ai croisé dans mon temple, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de te suivre. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans tes yeux que sans était troublant. J'ai réagis comme pas instinct lorsque j'ai vu Duo piquer sur toi en brandissant sa faux. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelques choses au fond de moi. Peut-être étais-ce juste une coïncidence due à la présence du Dieu de la mort.

Je le vis plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait, je sentis qu'il faisait chaud tout un coup. Il s'avança lentement vers moi, approchant son visage du mien, après quelques secondes qui parurent duré une éternité, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les affleurants simplement. Il recula immédiatement avant de dire dans un murmure :

- Merci Quatre.

Sur ce, il se leva et disparu pas la porte où Catherine était partie il y a un certain moment maintenant. Celle-ci entra dans la pièce à se moment. Elle me sourit et dit :

- Tu es bien rouge Quatre, que t'arrive-t-il ?

J'étais trop abasourdi que pour lui répondre. Tout se mélangeait en moi. Mes émotions, mes sentiments, ma raison. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé. J'étais troublé, ce que je ressentais en moi était indescriptible. Une douce chaleur m'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, un sentiment de bonheur avait prit place de mon cœur pour ne plus en partir. J'étais heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été au part avant. Mais quel était se sentiment que je ressentais pour la première fois de ma vie. Je revins à la réalité lorsque Catherine me secoua doucement en me souriant. Elle me dit :

- La destinée de se garçon te tient-elle tant à cœur ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans un tel état. Ne t'en fait pas, je veillerais sur lui et ce même si je dois y laisser mon âme.

- Merci Catherine, de tout cœur.

Duo :

Mais où était-il. Cet ange… que faisait-il sur Terre. Et pourquoi avoir sauvé se garçon. Lorsque je le retrouverai, cela allait mal se passer pour lui. J'étais posé au milieu d'un immense parc. C'était ici que j'avais perdu sa trace. Il s'était certainement servi de ses pouvoirs pour me semer. Quatre n'avait pourtant pas le droit de prolonger la vie d'humain arrivant à leur terme. C'était mon droit. Lorsqu'une âme rougeoyait c'était qu'elle m'était due. Si elle brillait d'une aura dorée c'était qu'elle était pour l'ange. Soupirant, je pris appuis sur mes jambes avant de m'élancer dans les airs. Je ne le retrouverais certainement pas avant un certains temps maintenant. En effet, même en étendant mon aura je ne ressentais pas sa présence. Cela signifiait donc que l'ange avait prit les choses en mains. Je décidais de ne pas rentrer tout de suite mais d'aller voir comment allais Heero. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Son âme était de plus en plus froide. De plus, la tristesse que j'avais vue dans ses yeux au moment de nous séparer m'avait fait horriblement mal. Arrivé devant son immeuble, je me plaçais devant sa fenêtre. Celle-ci se trouvait au quatrième étage, mais cela n'était pas un problème. Il était couché sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. En l'observant, je ressentis une immense détresse s'insinuer en moi. Je ne pus en supporter plus, ouvrant la fenêtre en silence grâce à mes pouvoirs, je m'approchai de lui en silence. C'est alors que je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Aux vue de ses yeux rouge est gonflé, ce n'était pas la première. Me plaçant à ses côtés, j'essuyais cette petite perle salée. Aussitôt il tourna la tête vers moi. Lorsqu'il me reconnu dans l'obscurité, il me sauta dessus. Le visage au creux de mon cou, je sentis son corps secouer de sanglot. Je lui passais une main dans me dos afin de le lui frotter avant de lui dire :

- Calme-toi Heero. Je ne suis et n'ai jamais été un mirage.

Il me regarda et me demande :

- mais comment…

- Comment je le sais ?

Il hocha la tête. Alors, en lui souriant tendrement, je lui dis :

- N'oublie pas que je suis un Dieu. Je sais ce que tu ressens uniquement en te regardant.

Il replongea son visage dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur avant de me dire :

- J'ai crus que j'avais tout imaginé. J'ai crus que je n'avais jamais cessé d'être seul. Ne me laisse plus Duo, je t'en supplie.

- Je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps que je le veux dans le monde des humains Heero. Tu sais très bien que l'ange me recherche.

- S'il te plait. JE ne veux plus être seul. Et je ne veux plus qu'il vienne près de moi.

-Qui ?

- L'ange, Quatre. Il est venu me parler.

- Et tu n'as rien. Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, mais je veux rester avec toi Duo. Laisse-moi revenir au prêt de toi.

- Tu ne supporteras pas un plus long séjour dans mon royaume Heero. Il te faut attendre encore.

- Alors reste ici avec moi.

- Heero je ne …

- Juste cette nuit.

-d'accord.

- Merci Duo, merci.

Lentement, il approcha son visage du mien avant de venir capturer mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Aussitôt je lui répondis, caressant son dos. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, comment pouvais-je m'en passer. Un léger goût de sel les recouvrait à cause de ses larmes. Il m'entraîna sur son lit, continuant à m'embrasser. Lorsque je fus couché, il s'installa sur moi. C'est alors que je sentis l'une de ses mains se frayer un chemin sous ma tunique. Je stoppais sa main en mettant fin au baiser avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu restes sage et je dors à tes côtés. Compris ?

- Mais Duo…

- Pas maintenant, ne précipite pas les choses.

Il soupira mais se coucha gentiment en mettant son nez dans mon cou. Je me mis à lui caresser le dos tranquillement tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lente. Lorsqu'il se fut endormi, je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur le sienne avant de murmurer :

- Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves mon ange.

Sur ces derniers mots, je me laissais envahir par le sommeil

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec le lever du soleil. Heero était tout contre moi. Je profitais de son sommeil pour regarder ses bras. Le long de ceux-ci courait une fine cicatrice blanchâtre. Ses deux coupures étaient déjà refermées grâce aux soins que je lui avais procurés. Concentrant un peu d'énergie sur l'extrémité de mes doigts, je les fis ensuite glisser le long des cicatrices. Peu à peu celles-ci s'estompèrent avant de disparaître totalement. Après quelques heures, Heero fini par se réveiller. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux je pris possession de ses lèvres. Il y répondit immédiatement, glissant ses mains sous ma tunique. Je le laissais faire tout en l'imitant. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas encore le moment d'aller plus loin. Il était maintenant 10 h. Nous étions resté coucher l'un contre l'autre pendant maintenant un certains temps. Je m'étirais avant de me lever. Heero en fit de même. Je me mis face à lui avant de lui dire :

- Je dois repartir Heero.

- Ne me laisse pas.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas laisser mon royaume sans maître. Certaines âmes peuvent se manifester, il faut donc que je sois présent pour agir si ça arrive.

Il baissa la tête avant de dire, une larme coulant le long de sa joue :

- Je ne veux plus être seul Duo, s'il te plait.

Je lui pris le visage entre les mains avant d'essayer cette petite perle d'eau et de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il fut calmé je lui dis :

- Et si je te promets de revenir toutes les nuits dormir avec toi, tu acceptes de rester seul le jour ?

Je vis alors s'allumer au plus profond de son regard, une flamme d'espoir. Souriant tendrement, je l'embrassais avant de sortir mes ailes et de m'avancer vers la fenêtre. Juste avant de m'élancer dans le vide, je me tournais pour lui dire :

- Je reviendrais à la nuit tombée, peut-être une heure ou deux après.

Alors que je m'élançais, j'entendis Heero crier :

- Je t'attendais.

Tout se passa sans problème durant cette nouvelle semaine. Mon esprit était obnubilé par Heero. Je cherchai sans cesse comment faire pour le garder prêt de moi sans qu'il ne souffre de mon univers. Soupirant, je m'envolais dans le soleil couchant pour rejoindre l'élu de mon cœur.

Quatre :

Je revenais de chez Catherine. Trowa allait très bien. Demain il aurait 18 ans, sa liberté prendrait alors vie. Nous ne nous étions plus embrassé depuis la première fois. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait fait ça pour me remercier ou pour autre chose. Soupirant je m'effleurais les lèvres d'un doigt. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il allait renouveler son geste mais en vint. Il était, depuis se jour, resté distant. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, mon attention fut attirée par un mouvement. Un jeune homme était penché à sa fenêtre, observant l'horizon. Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque je vis une ombre passé au dessus de moi. Relevant la tête je vis qu'il s'agissait du Shinigami. Il se dirigeait droit sur se garçon. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il semblait même attendre. Regardant de plus prêt je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Heero. Duo entra dans l'appartement du garçon alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait en l'embrassant. C'est alors que je me souvins de ses dernières paroles lors de notre dernière rencontre :

« Je sais que tu veux le tuer, et si tu veux le tue, tu deviens mon ennemi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre Duo. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup souffert, alors laisses-moi l'aimer. »

Ainsi c'était donc vrai. Ce jeune homme c'était épris du Dieu de la mort, et celui-ci semblait ne pas rester indifférant au charme de cet humain. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de déployer mes ailes et d'aller me placer devant la fenêtre. Ce que je vis me stupéfia. Heero dormait paisiblement le nez au creux du cou de Duo, tandis que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je m'empressais de disparaître, ce n'était pas le moment de m'attirer ses foudres et sa colère. Je rentrais alors chez moi, au paradis. Entrant dans ma chambre, je ne tardais pas à me couché. Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je revoyais mon ennemis de toujours rayonner de bonheur, tout comme se garçon. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je me tournais avant de fermer les yeux. C'est alors que l'image de Trowa m'apparus. Pourquoi maintenant e n'en savais rien, mais je savais qu'au plus profond de moi il me manquait. Je me levais alors bien décider à aller le rejoindre.

Trowa :

Demain c'était mon anniversaire, j'allais enfin pouvoir être libre. Mais il me restait un problème, le Shinigami en avait peut-être encore après moi. Soupirant, je me mis sur mon flanc. C'est alors que j'aperçu par la fenêtre, Quatre. Entièrement vêtu de blanc, ses ailes reflétaient les rayons de la lune de telle manière qu'on aurait dit qu'il rayonnait littéralement. Me levant sans faire de bruit, je lui ouvris la fenêtre. C'est alors que son geste me surpris, il entra et me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Pourtant, j'aimais le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'aimais son parfum, j'aimais la douceur de sa peau, sans vraiment réfléchir, je fermais les yeux en approfondissant le baiser. Ce fut Quatre qui y mit fin. Il baissa les yeux et me dit timidement :

- je rêve de cet instant depuis la première fois que je t'ai aperçu. Depuis que tu as capturé mes lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que tu recommences. C'est la première fois que je ressens de tels sentiments. Mais je sais qu'il s'agit là de l'amour. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, je suis désolé Trowa, je n'aurais pas du mais….

Je le stoppais dans ses excuses en l'embrassant. J'avais compris que cela le troublait. Apparemment il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Moi aussi j'avais espéré pour re-goûter à la pureté de ses lèvres. J'avais résisté à l'appel de sa bouche si parfaite. Je n'avais pas le droit de souiller cet ange de pureté, cet ange de lumière. Je mis fin au baiser avant de lui dire :

- J'ai compris ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'as plus à te torturer avec des questions inutiles. Laisse libre court à tes envies. Si tu veux goûter mes lèvres, goûter-les. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rester prêt de toi car je mis s'en bien.

Je le vis alors verser une larme. Celle-ci vint mourir dans mon cou, tandis que je resserrais doucement l'étreinte de mes bras autour de lui. Soupirant, je l'entraînais lentement vers le lit. Lorsque je fus couché, Quatre vint s'installer à mes côtés pour une nuit l'un contre l'autre.


	6. Les larmes de la mort

Chapitre 6 : Les larmes de la mort.

Ou

L'acharnement de la mort.

Duo :

Je me réveillais aux côtés d'Heero. Celui-ci était encore endormi. Hier encore il avait voulu aller plus loin que de simple caresse. Je le regardais alors tristement. Nous avions eux notre première dispute hier à cause de ça.

*Flash back*

Heero devenait encore une fois entreprenant. Il essayait doucement de me débarrasser de mon pantalon. Je le repoussais doucement avant de lui dire :

-Pas aujourd'hui Duo.

Il me regarda alors les yeux emplis de larme avant de me crier:

- Pourquoi refuses-tu ? C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Mais si je t'aime Heero. Tu es d'ailleurs le premier qui aies réussis se miracle.

- Alors prouve le moi.

Cette phrase, il l'avait murmuré en pleurant. Sa tristesse me serra le cœur. Je le pris alors dans mes bras en le berçant afin qu'il se calme. Je lui murmurais alors :

- Bientôt, je te le promets. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

- mais pourquoi.

- Gérer les enfers n'est pas une chose facile tu sais. Si nous faisons l'amour maintenant je risque de te blesser à cause de ma propre frustration. Je ne veux pas te blesser Heero, laisse moi encore un peu de temps pour me calmer.

- D'accord mais ne m'oublie pas.

- Jamais Heero, jamais.

* fin du flash back*

Je lui caressais alors la joue. Bientôt je trouverais un moyen de résoudre mon problème. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. En fait, la sphère de son âme c'était mise à briller d'une couleur or il y a peu. Cela voulais dire que, très bientôt, Quatre allait venir le chercher. Il fallait donc que je trouve une solution pour le garder prêt de moi. Car je savais que notre séparation me ferait mal, mais le pire c'est qu'elle le détruirait lui. Je soupirais alors en passant une nouvelle fois ma main dans ses cheveux. Il était 10h du matin et cela faisait maintenant 4 h que j'aurais du être dans mon royaume. Regardant l'horizon, je ne vis pas les yeux de mon aimer s'ouvrir doucement.

Heero :

Je fus doucement tirer de mon sommeil par une douce caresse dans mes cheveux. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je vis que Duo était toujours à mes côtés. Il était assit contre le montant du lit, son regard améthyste perdu dans l'immensité du ciel bleu. Jetant un regard à mon réveille je vis qu'il était 10h. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait du être partit. Après notre première nuit ensemble il m'avait prévenu qu'il devait repartir au levé du soleil. Cela me faisait plus que plaisir qu'il était resté. Peut-être était-il encore inquiet à cause de notre dispute. Je me relevais alors, il se retourna vers moi, je capturais ses lèvres pour un baiser rempli de mon amour. Il passa une main dans mon dos avant d'approfondir notre échange. Lorsque je fus à bout de souffle, je décollais mes lèvres des siennes, posant mon front contre le sien. Il me dit alors :

- je vais devoir partir Heero.

- Je sais.

- Promet moi de faire attention à toi.

- Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

- …

Étrangement il ne me répondit pas. Il se contenta de capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser passionner avant de s'élancer dans le ciel.

Quatre : 

Je passais encore ma journée avec Trowa sur Terre aujourd'hui. Alors que nous allions chercher de la vaisselle pour son nouvel appartement, Miliardo apparu devant moi. Me saluant, il me dit en me donnant une petite orbe brillant d'un milles éclats d'or :

- Elle sait mise à briller cette nuit. Encore une âme prête à être accueillie.

- Bien, merci Miliardo. Je m'en occuperais.

Il me re-salua avant de partir comme il était venu. Regardant dans la sphère, je croisai deux yeux bleus cobalt qui brillaient d'un éclat de bonheur. Ses yeux, je les avais déjà vus. Mais à se moment ils étaient terne et triste. C'étai ceux du garçon qui m'avait dit aimer le Shinigami. Trowa dus remarquer mon regard surpris car il me demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Quatre ?

- Rien…, Rien de grave, juste une simple formalité.

Mais comment ce faisait-il que l'âme de se garçon c'était éveillée de la sorte. S'il aimait réellement Duo, il ne voudrait jamais aller au paradis. Je ne doutais pas de son amour, car c'était la seule et unique chose qui pouvait éveiller une âme si triste en si peu de temps. Malheureusement pour lui lorsqu'une âme était prête pour le paradis, je devais l'y emmener. Il serait donc séparé à jamais du Shinigami.

* Non loin de la, un ombre les observait perchée au dessus d'un immeuble, se jeune garçon brun était sa proie, et il la réclamerait bientôt.*

Lorsque Trowa fut complètement installer dans son nouvelle appartement, je partis à la recherche ce se garçon. L'heure était maintenant venue pour lui. Arrivant devant chez lui, j'entrais et montait à l'escalier. Une fois devant sa porte je toquais. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit :

- Oui ?

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'il me reconnu, ses traits devinrent froid. Il me dit alors méchamment :

- Que me voulez-vous encore. Je vous avais pourtant dit de me laissez tranquille.

M'inclinant devant lui, je lui dis, avant de le plonger dans un profond sommeil :

- Je m'excuse mais la vie en a décidé ainsi.

Ses yeux se voilèrent alors avant qu'il ne tombe dans mes bras, endormis. Soupirant, je sortis de son immeuble avant de sortir mes ailes et de l'emmener dans mon royaume.

Duo :

Je flânais tranquillement dans mon royaume lorsqu'une horrible douleur me frappa au niveau du cœur. Tombant à genoux sur le sol froid, je sentis l'orbe d'Heero se mettre à chauffer. Rassemblant ma puissance, je la fis sortir. C'est alors que je vis qu'elle brillait d'une magnifique couleur or. Aussitôt mon cœur se serra de peur. Je me précipitais hors des enfers. Lorsque je fus dehors je me concentrais pour trouver sa présence sur Terre. Mais rien à faire. Plus les secondes passèrent et plus j'avais peur. Cet étrange sentiment que je n'avais jamais reconnu. Complètement perdu dans se sentiments je déployais mes ailes avant de me précipité chez lui. La fenêtre était ouverte, comme à son habitude. Mis engouffrant, j'hurlais son nom.

- Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!

Aucune réponse. Cherchant dans les autres pièces en l'appelant de nouveau, je me rendis compte qu'une larme s'était mise à couler le long de ma joue. Cette petite pierre d'eau salée, c'était la première fois que je versais une larme. Petite perle de lumière qui faisait fondre l'image d'un Shinigami cruel et insensible. Je m'assis alors sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. Il fallait que je me calme, il était peut-être simplement partit faire un tour. Me levant je remarquais une petite plume irradiant de lumière prêt de la porte. La prenant en main je vis alors qu'il s'agissait d'une plume de l'ange. Je sentis alors monté en moi une immense colère. Il allait le regretter amèrement. Je m'envolais en direction du seul endroit qui m'était interdit. Et tant pis si je mis brûlait les ailes. Tant pis si j'en souffrais. C'était pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Traversant les Cieux, je me retrouvais dans un immense paysage blanc comme la neige. Seuls les dieux pouvaient y venir, mais seuls les anges pouvaient y entrer et y demeurer. Les âmes humaines qui étaient conduites ici ne restaient qu'un an ou deux en attendant de se libérer et de se réincarnés. Avançant vers se grand portail fait d'or, j'aperçu les regards haineux des archanges gardiens de se lieux sacré. Ils ne faisaient rien car ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à m'arrêter, surtout lorsqu'il émanait de moi une telle aura meurtrière et coléreuse. Au pied des grandes portes de la lumière, je pris mon élan avant de foncer droit sur elle. Alors que le passage était libre, je me heurtais à un mur protecteur. Une entité du mal tel que moi ne pouvais pas aller au paradis. Des éclairs d'or partaient dans tout les sens tandis qu'apparaissaient sur ma peau de multiples meurtrissures. Longue plaies sanglante et douloureuse. C'est alors que les archanges se mirent à tirer des flèches de lumière pour me repousser. Les esquivant, je repartis à l'assaut de la barrière protectrice. Il fallait qu'elle craque, elle devait céder. Les séraphins décochaient flèches sur flèches. Au début je les esquivais où les déviais grâce à ma magie, mais les attaques répétées sur la barrière m'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Mon corps était entièrement recouvert de plaies, plus profonde les unes que les autres. Pourtant je n'abandonnais pas. C'est alors que je le vis. L'ange. Attirer par le bruit et alerter par un subordonné, Quatre était venu. Il se plaça devant moi et me dit, tout en restant à l'abri du mur de lumière :

- Que viens-tu faire ici Shinigami, Dieu de la mort ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas le bien venu.

- Je suis venu chercher ce que tu m'as volé.

- Je ne t'ai rien prit, ange déchu.

JE ne pus m'empêcher de foncer sur lui en criant :

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu m'as prit.

LA barrière me rejeta en arrière, ajoutant une blessure à mon corps déjà meurtrit de toute part. Quatre n'avait pas bougé car il savait qu'il était à l'abri. Il me dit alors :

- Si tu parles du garçon, son âme s'est éveillée. Il est donc normal que je l'aie emmené ici.

Hurlant ma colère, je déployais presque toute l'entièreté de mon énergie restante en moi avant de lui fonçant dessus. La barrière trembla avec une force surprenante. Elle commença alors à se fissurer sur tout son long. Quatre, étonné et quelques peu mal à laisse, recula d'un pas. Malheureusement il m'aurait fallu plus d'énergie. Je reculais d'un mètre avant de regarder l'ange dans les yeux et de lui dire, tout en plongeant une main en moi, au prêt de mon cœur :

- Sache que je reviendrais …

Retirant la sphère dorée contenant l'âme d'Heero de mon corps et la brandissant devant l'ange, en finissant ma phrase :

- …Car tu détiens ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Et que se soit une âme qui t'était destinée au pas, je la prendrais au prêt de moi.

Sur ce, je fus obliger de retourner dans mon royaume. J'avais entièrement vidé mes réserves, et si je voulais sauver Heero, il me faudrait de nouvelle des forces.

Quatre :

La force que Duo avait déployée était impressionnante. Il avait réussi à fissurer notre protection de lumière. Lui qui était déjà affaiblit ici de par se nature et la nature du lieu. Il était surprenant. Mais le pire c'est qu'il reviendrait. Quand je ne le savais pas mais j'étais certain qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais cet humain. Soupirant, je repartis m'occuper d'Heero. Celui-ci était au plus mal. Il refusait de se nourrir où de boire mais le plus étrange c'est que de longues plaies s'étaient ouvertes tout le long de ses bras. J'avais beau essayer de les refermer il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'y arrivais pas. C'est comme si une étrange magie l'enveloppait. En effet, à chaque fois que je le touchais je recevais une décharge d'énergie négative. Soupirant, je m'approchais de lui. Aussitôt il se retourna. Arriver à sa hauteur je lui dis :

- Cela ne sert à rien de te laisser mourir. Ce que tu gagneras en agissant ainsi c'est mourir sans pouvoir te réincarner.

- Je ne veux pas me réincarner, je veux aller le rejoindre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton âme était devenue de couleur or, cela signifie que tu ne pourras plus retourné dans les enfers.

- Je suis certain qu'il trouvera un moyen pour que j'en sois capable.

- Il est peut-être puissant mais il ne peut pas commettre de miracle.

- Je suis sur que oui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier :

- Arrête de t'obstiner

Soupirant, je repris mon calme avant de lui dire, d'une voix douce comme mon habitude :

- Je vais t'expliquer. Lorsqu'une âme est rouge elle est pour lui, lorsqu'elle est or, elle est pour moi. C'est ainsi que ça va. Si un ange aime un humain à l'âme rouge et qu'il s'unit avec lui, son âme devient or. Si un démon à une relation avec un humain, l'humain meurt juste après. Son âme se retrouve sans enveloppe, et ce Shinigami que tu aimes tant l'emprisonne à jamais pour la torturer pour l'éternité. Tu as compris.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis sa tristesse. Peut-être avais-je étais une peu brusque car apparemment il n'en savait rien. Soupirant, je le laissais un peu tranquille.

Wufei :

Je ne savais pas ce que mon maître avait eu mais il était partit à toute vitesse d'ici. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était partit. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais faible. Que se passait-il donc ? J'entendis alors un éco. Le Shinigami était rentré et il m'appelait d'un coup frappé dans ses mains. Je me levais aussitôt afin de me rendre prêt de lui. D'après ce que je sentais, il était dans sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, je toquais avant d'attendre la réponse. Rien, juste un souffle inaudible. Prenant sur moi, j'ouvris. C'est alors que je le vis appuyer contre le montant de son lit. Il était couvert de sang et de blessure. Ses ailes étaient sorties mais heureusement elles semblaient intactes. Je me pressais de l'aider à s'asseoir en demandant :

- Que c'est-il passé maître ?

- cela ne te regarde pas, contente toi de m'aider. Va me faire couler un bain avant de m'aider à enlever mes vêtements.

- Bien.

Je vis ce qu'il me dit, me rendant dans la salle de bain pour y mettre l'eau coulé. Revenant dans la chambre je l'aidais alors à se dévêtir. Plus je lui enlevais ses vêtements et plus je découvrais son corps meurtrit. Je n'avais jamais vu qu'une fois ses sortes de blessures, et elles avaient été faite par l'ange Quatre lui-même. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il me dit de le suivre. Entrant dans la salle de bain, il entra dans l'eau chaude, il me demanda alors de nettoyer ses plaies. Je m'exécutais. Jamais je n'avais pensé que je pourrais le touché de la sorte. Lorsque ce fut fait, il sortit de la baignoire. Je pensais ses plaies avant de me faire congédier. Il allait se reposer et je ne devais le déranger sous aucun prétexte, sauf si je découvrais quelque chose sur Quatre ou que celui-ci venait ici aux enfers. Contrairement au Shinigami qui ne pouvait entrer au paradis, L'ange pouvait venir ici. Sauf qu'il se faisait déposséder de ses pouvoirs dès qu'il y rentrait, mais il les retrouvait à l'instant où il en sortait. Duo se plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Heero :

Je me sentais mal. Mes bras me lançaient horriblement mais le pire c'était cette solitude qui m'emplissait le cœur. Je ne savais pas comment ça se faisait que mes plaies c'était ré ouverte mais cela m'importais peu. J'avais tellement mal au cœur qu'un peu de douleur physique ne me dérangeait pas. Mais ce qui me faisait mal c'était les paroles de l'ange qui m'avait blessé :

« … Si un démon à une relation avec un démon, l'humain meurt juste après. Son âme se retrouve sans enveloppe, et ce Shinigami que tu aimes tant l'emprisonne à jamais pour la torturer pour l'éternité…. »

Était-ce vrai. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il refusait d'avoir une relation avec moi. Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir dit m'aimait ? Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie si c'était pour me faire souffrir tant. Lentement, mes yeux s'emplirent de larme, je ne parvins pas à les retenir, elles se mirent bientôt à couler librement sur mes joues, montrant la grandeur de ma peine.

Duo :

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Heero allais mal, je le sentais en moi. Il fallait absolument que je reprenne des forces au plus vite pour le sauver. Je me laissais alors allez à un profond sommeil afin de récupérer plus rapidement.

Wufei :

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Duo dormait. Je ne pouvais oublier la douceur de sa peau lorsque je l'avais soigné. Il hantait mes nuits et mes jours depuis tellement de temps. Peut-être pouvais-je profiter de son sommeil…Non, impossible, il me le ferait regretter amèrement…. Mais cela valait peut-être la peine d'essayer. Lentement je me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Avant d'entrer, j'écoutais alors avec attention. Je n'entendis que la lente respiration de mon maître endormi. D'ordinaire il dormait nu, cela allait certainement me faciliter la tache, il me suffirait d'agir. Ouvrant la porte doucement et sans bruit, je le vis allonger sur son lit. Écoutant une nouvelle fois sa respiration, elle me confirma qu'il dormait. Je me débarrassais alors de mes vêtements en silence

Avant de me mettre à côté de lui. J'attrapais le bord du drap et le retirais le plus doucement possible. Il ne se réveilla pas. Le voir nu et à ma merci faisait monté en moi un désir brûlant. Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Me repoussant il me cria alors :

- Que fous-tu Wufei ?

Je ne laissais pas ma peur prendre le contrôle, je le plaquais contre le lit avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres et de me placer entre ses jambes. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le pénétrer, Je sentis sa puissance magique augmenter brusquement. Il m'éjecta alors contre le mur avec une violence terrible. Il se leva et se plaça devant moi. Toute la pièce était emplie de sa colère. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Ses ailes repliées contre lui, ses griffes sorties, ses dents allongées, ses yeux d'un mauve des plus foncé. Jamais je n'avais vu cette aura rougeâtre autour de lui, jamais je n'avais vu ses yeux coloré ainsi, jamais il ne m'avait fais aussi peur. Il m'attrapa alors au niveau du cou avant de me lever à sa hauteur. Il était plus grand que moi, portant mes mains à ma gorge, j'essayais de le faire lâché. Mon sang était glacé, jamais je n'avais connu une telle terreur. Sa voix vibrait d'une colère contenue :

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire Wufei ? De me possédé ?

- Non…

-Silence esclave. Je ne t'autorise pas à parler. Que mérites-tu pour un tel geste. La mort serait trop douce pour toi.

- JE…

-SILENCE ! Tu as de la chance que j'aie besoin de toi. Je vais certainement encore être blessé dans les jours à venir. Je vais donc avoir besoin de ton aide pour me soigner. Mais sache qu'un seul pas de travers et ce sera ta fin.

- Bien maître.

Alors que je croyais qu'il allait me lâcher, il passa une main dans mon dos. La posant à plat juste en dessous de mon épaule gauche. C'est alors que je sentis une immense douleur s'immiscer en moi. Je ne pus retenir mes hurlements de douleur. Ceux-ci emplirent la pièce, et plus je criais plus il appuyait sa main. Je sentis courir le long de ma peau une étrange sensation. Alors que j'allais succomber à la douleur, il retira sa main et me laissa tomber sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Au travers des brumes de la douleur, je le vis enfiler ses vêtements traditionnels de prêtre. Une fois habiller il s'avança vers moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit, d'une voix emplie de mépris :

- Tu as intérêt à être prêt à mon retour.

Sur ce, il sortit. J'en fis de même, me rhabillant difficilement à cause de cette satanée douleur. Mais que m'avait-il fait ? Je me rendis dans ma chambre en me tenant l'épaule. Elle me brûlait horriblement. Arrivé sur place, je retirais mon haut, je me mis devant le miroir afin d'observer mon dos. Un Dragon rouge sang était apparu l'a où le Shinigami avait posé la paume se sa main. Celui-ci était certainement une nouvelle malédiction de mon maître.

Duo :

J'espère qu'il allait apprécier mon petit cadeau. Mais à cause de lui je n'avais pas récupéré totalement. Enfin, j'avais tout de même prêt de 90% de ma force totale. Sortant de mon royaume, je me dirigeais immédiatement dans le royaume de l'ange. Arrivé sur place, je repris les assauts contre cette satanée protection. Aussitôt les archanges et autre séraphins me tirèrent dessus des flèches de lumière. Ignorant les blessures qu'elles me causaient, je me concentrais sur la barrière. Il fallait qu'elle cède. Les fissures que j'avais réussies à faire avaient été réparées. Mais elles réapparurent bien vite. Suivies par de nouvelles failles. L'ange revint se placer devant moi. Il me dit :

- Que revins-tu faire ici démon.

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à le faire souffrir. Tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer sincèrement à cause de la malédiction qui repose sur toi.

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Si, je sais que jamais tu ne pourras lui prouvé réellement que tu l'aimes, telle est la malédiction des Dieux de la mort.

- Lorsqu'on ne sait pas tout on s'abstient. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas parlé de ça.

- Si je lui en ai parlé.

- Imbécile. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est au plus mal.

- comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais car je porte son âme près de mon cœur.

- Mais c'est un acte insensé.

-Douloureux oui mais pas insensé. Il était aussi au plus mal lorsque je l'ai rencontré, et je voulais savoir comment il allait à tout moment. Maintenant, laisse-le partir.

- Non.

Le regardant dans les yeux, je refis la même chose que la dernière fois. Je fonçais droit sur lui. La barrière craqua de nouveau mais ne céda pas. Mon corps était de nouveau couvert de blessure et de sang d'un rouge sombre. Mais la barrière était dans un sale état, demain j'en finirais une bonne fois pour toute avec. Retournant chez moi, j'appelais immédiatement Wufei pour qu'il me soigne. Celui-ci arriva immédiatement. À la grimace qu'il fit en me voyant, j'étais certain qu'il resterait sage maintenant. En effet, le dragon que je lui avais laissé, commencerait à chauffer lorsqu'il se trouvait prêt de moi. Et plus il était prêt, plus il le brûlerait. Il s'abstiendrait donc tout contact inutile avec moi maintenant. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était la proximité de nos corps qui le faisait souffrir. Il se dépêcha donc à panser mes blessure afin de limité ses douleurs un maximum.

Trowa :

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Quatre n'était plus venu me voir, et franchement, il me manquait. Soupirant, je partis me promener le long du lac. C'est alors que je l'aperçu, assit au bord de l'eau. M'approchant doucement prêt de lui, je m'assis alors derrière lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Trowa…

Je déposais mes lèvres dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et me laissa faire. Lorsque j'eu fini, je capturais ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, répondant même à mon baiser. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je lui dis :

- Tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps de moi ?

- Je suis désolé Trowa, j'ai quelques problèmes. Je n'arrive pas à faire le bon choix. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

- Ce n'est rien, je me doutais bien qu'en tant qu'ange tu avais des responsabilités et que donc tu ne pouvais pas toujours être au prêt de moi.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

Duo :

Il fallait absolument que je puisse retourner prêt d'Heero. Il me manquait tant. Soupirant, j'errais dans le crépuscule. C'est alors que je vis prêt du lac, Quatre embrassait un jeune garçon. Et celui-ci n'était autre que celui que je devais emmener dans mon royaume. Souriant, je venais de trouvé le moyen de ramener Heero au près de moi. Déployant mes ailes, je fis apparaître ma faux avant de m'envoler vers l'ange. Celui-ci se recula du jeune humain avant de ce placer devant lui pour le protéger. M'arrêtant juste devant lui, je souris avant de dire :

- Je connais ton point faible maintenant Quatre.

- Jamais je ne te le laisserais lui faire du mal.

- Crois-tu pouvoir m'arrêter.

Aussitôt je me lançais sur lui.

Quatre :

Le Shinigami venait d'arriver, après quelques mots échangés, il se lança sur moi. Immédiatement je me plaçais devant Trowa pour le protéger. Mais Duo avait l'air dans une colère noire. Je parais ses coups de faux grâce à une épée de lumière que j'avais fait apparaître. Mais il frappait extrêmement fort. Je fus bientôt obliger de reculer. Voyant que je perdrais le combat si je continuais comme ça, je fis disparaître mon épée avant de me tourner, de prendre Trowa dans mes bras et de m'envoler avec lui. Quittant le sol, je vis bien vite que Duo me suivait. Accélérant au maximum. J'aperçu alors l'entrée du paradis. Mais alors que je nous croyais sauvés, Duo me dépassa, sourit sadiquement et abattit sa faux sur Trowa. Celle-ci la transperça mais ne le blessa pas. Elle emporta au passage l'âme de mon aimé. Duo me sourit avant de se laisser tomber. Il retournait chez lui en emportant l'âme de celui qui avait capturé mon cœur.


	7. l’échange des Dieux

Chapitre 7 : l'échange des Dieux.

Duo :

J'avais enfin trouvé. Grâce à l'âme de se jeune garçon Quatre céderait certainement à ma demande. Je me rendis donc dans mon royaume afin de prendre quelques précautions. Arrivé sur place, je pris l'âme du jeune homme aux yeux verts afin de la séparer en deux. Lorsque ce fut fait, Je plaçais une partie dans la salle des âmes et je pris l'autre avec moi pour me rendre dans le royaume de mon ennemi. Arrivé devant les portes de lumière je ne fis rien. Quatre se trouvait déjà là. Dès que je me fus arrêté devant lui, il me dit :

- Rend moi son âme immédiatement Duo.

- D'accord, je te rends l'essence de vie de cet humain à la seule et unique condition que tu me rendes Heero.

- Pour que tu le fasses souffrir ? Jamais !

- Alors tu ne reverras plus jamais les yeux de se garçon briller d'amour pour toi.

-…

- Tu y gagnes et moi aussi, pourquoi hésiter ?

- J'hésite car tu vas faire souffrir ce garçon comme toutes les autres âmes que tu as capturées.

- Les âmes que je capture me sont destinées, et si elles me sont destinées c'est qu'elles ne sont pas pures. Et ça tu le sais très bien Quatre.

- Mais pourquoi faire souffrir encore et encore ce garçon. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a déjà connu assez de douleur et de souffrance ?

Je perdis alors mon calme pour lui crier :

- Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Heero et si tu en veux la preuve de ce que j'avance, laisse le venir prêt de moi.

- Très bien, mais rend l'orbe.

Je lui tendis alors la petite boule. Il tapa dans main en soupirant. Je vis alors Deux gardiens arriver vers lui en soutenant mon bien aimé. Je vis volé la sphère jusque mon ennemi tandis qu'Heero relevait la tête. Lorsque je croisais son regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il se précipita vers moi. Aussitôt je le serrais contre mon cœur en l'embrassant.

Quatre :

Le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt, malgré son état de faiblesse, courut vers Duo. Celui-ci l'accueillis à bras ouvert en l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas mentis. Jamais je n'avais vu cet humain aussi rayonnant. L'orbe arriva alors devant moi. Je la pris mais m'apercevais bien vite que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait que partie de l'âme de Trowa. Sans hésiter, je vins me placer devant Duo. Immédiatement Heero se plaça derrière le Shinigami. Un seul coup d'œil et je vis que ses plaies aux bras étaient entièrement guéries et qu'aucune cicatrices n'étaient visible. Étrangement, Duo me sourit. Il leva alors sa main droit et invoqua une autre petite sphère. Il me la tendit et me dit :

- Voici le reste de son âme. Comprend moi, je voulais être sur que tu serais loyal Quatre.

Approchant les deux sphères, je les vis fusionner pour n'en formés plus qu'une. Alors que Duo s'apprêtait à repartir, je lui attrapais le poignet avant de lui dire :

- Si toi tu as été loyal, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à attendre que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il me sourit et hocha simplement la tête. Je fis alors amener le corps de Trowa. Je mis ensuite l'orbe sur lui. Aussitôt celle-ci fusionna avec le corps de mon aimé. Les minutes qui suivirent me semblèrent être des heures. Mais après quelques instants, il ouvrit les yeux. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. Je capturais alors ses lèvres sans attendre. Après quelques instants, il rompit le baiser et souris. Non pas à moi mais à la personne qui se trouvais derrière moi. C'est alors que je sentis sur mon épaule une main. Me tournant, je vis qu'il s'agissait de celle de Duo. Il me souriait simplement. Étrangement, il était très beau comme ça. Il me dit alors simplement :

- Tu comprends à présent pourquoi j'aurais donné ma vie pour récupérer Heero.

Oui, j'avais compris. Je lui souris alors avant de me reculer et de me placer aux côtés de Trowa. Duo prit alors Heero dans ses bras avant de déployer ses ailes et de repartir vers son royaume.

Heero :

Duo se dirigeais vers son temple. Qu'allait-il faire, me laisser à l'entrée de celui-ci où me guider avec lui dans son royaume. À la seule pensée qu'il pouvait me laisser de nouveau seul, je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Rassemblant mes forces, je fis tout pour qu'elle ne coule pas. Lorsqu'il se posa à l'entrée de se royaume, il me sourit et s'avança vers les enfers. Je restais en arrière, immobile, incapable de savoir quoi faire. C'est alors qu'il se tourna et qu'il me tendit la main. Souriant, je m'empressais de la prendre et de le suivre. Il me conduisit directement dans sa chambre. Une fois sur place il prit possession de mes lèvres. Je le laissais faire. Mais après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta et me dit :

- Qui a-t-il Heero ?

- Rien.

- Ne me ment pas, n'oublie pas que je sais ce que tu ressens lorsque tu es près de moi.

Je ne pus alors retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena sur son lit pour m'y bercer tendrement. Après quelques minutes de silence il me dit à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Quatre m'a dit que jamais tu ne pourras m'aimer. Il m'a dit que tout tes partenaire avait fini dénuer de corps. Est-ce vrai Duo ? Ne pourras-tu donc jamais m'aimer ?

-Il est vrai que tous mes autres partenaires non plus eu de corps après mais c'est par ce que je l'ai voulu. Cela sera différent avec toi.

- Pourquoi cela sera-t-il différent ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que jamais je ne séparerais ton corps et ton âme.

Ses paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur. Aussitôt, je pris possession de ses lèvres. Il me répondit immédiatement et me coucha sur le lit. Il fini par venir me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Il me semble t'avoir promis quelques choses Heero. Si je refusais, c'est parce que j'avais quelques problèmes.

Je lui souris tendrement tandis qu'il commençait à, doucement, me déshabiller. JE me mis alors à lui caresser le corps. Soupirant sous ses caresses, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il plaça un genou entre mes jambes. Lentement, je lui retirais ses vêtements tout comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Il vint alors me susurrer à l'oreille :

- C'est ta première fois Heero ?

J'hochais la tête en guise de oui. Il m'embrassa avant de me murmurer :

- alors aie confiance et détend toi.

Je le vis lécher ses doigts tout en commençant, de son autre main, un mouvement de va et vient sur mon entre jambe. Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière je gémis son prénom. Il fit alors entré en moi un premier doigt. Je me crispais sous la douleur. Duo vint m'embrasser tendrement avant de faire entrer un deuxième doigt. Il me prépara tout en douceur. Ses caresses étaient douces et son corps brûlant. Il se pencha sur moi et me murmura :

- J'entre, détend toi.

Fermat les yeux, je sentis son sexe entré lentement en moi. La douleur était présente mais minime grâce au faite qu'il m'aille préparer. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi, il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient en moi et sur mon membre. Je fus bientôt submerger de toute part par se plaisir grandissant. Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres me fit voir mille et une étoiles. Il se retira et recommença, me faisant hurlé tellement c'était bon. Le rythme de sa main et de ses hanches s'accéléra. Je criais bien vite son nom en me libérant entre ses doigts. Duo en fit de même en moi avant de s'écrouler littéralement sur moi le souffle court. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant e dire :

- Je t'aime Heero, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas.

Le serrant dans mes bras. Je lui dis :

- Jamais je ne te quitterais. Je t'aime.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer de moi et de se coucher à mes côtés. Alors que je m'endors petit à petit, je vois Duo me recouvrir de ses ailes. Son geste me rempli de bonheur. Un simple geste de protection qui veut pourtant dire que jamais il ne me laissera. Je m'endormis serré contre lui.

*Le lendemain matin*

Duo :

Lentement je m'étirais tel un chat. Heero dormait tranquillement couché à mes côtés. Lorsque je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement beau. Après être resté à l'observer, je décidais de me lever. Un brin de toilette me ferait le plus grand bien. Retirant mon élastique et lissant se qui restait de ma tresse, j'entrais ensuite sous le jet d'eau bouillant. Lorsque je fus propre et sec, j'enfilais un boxer noir, un pantalon de cuir noir et le dessus qui allait avec, à savoir un simple tee-shirt de cuir sans manche et de même couleur que le reste. Je pris alors le temps de refaire soigneusement une tresse. Revenant ensuite dans ma chambre, je frappais un coup dans mes mains. Wufei arriva alors presque immédiatement. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, il ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son épaule. Souriant, je lui dis :

- Apporte nous à déjeuner.

- Bien.

Il repartit alors immédiatement. Cette malédiction était bien pratique. Il ne restait maintenant plus dans mes pieds inutilement. Je me plaçais ensuite près de mon amant avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue. Il papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant de les ouvrir. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit et m'embrassa. Wufei revint alors quelques minutes plus tard avec les déjeuner. Après un bon repas, je laissais Heero dans ma chambre pour allez chercher une âme qui m'était due.

Heero :

J'étais tout simplement heureux. Duo n'était peut-être pas à mes côtés en cet instant mais je savais qu'il pensait à moi tout de même. Je sortais de la douche et m'habillais avant d'aller faire un tour dans le royaume de mon aimer. Mais à peine sortit de la chambre, je ressentis un courant d'air étrange. Un peu comme envoûter, je le suivis. Celui-ci me mena devant une lourde porte de pierre brute. Posant la main sur celle-ci, je frissonnais. La pierre était froide. Mais étrangement la porte s'ouvrit. Intrigué et curieux, j'entrais lentement. Tout était noir dans cette pièce inconnue. Lorsque je me fus avancé un peu plus, la porte se referma violement derrière moi. Regardant autour de moi, je ne pouvais apercevoir que les ténèbres de cet endroit. Mais peu à peu, de petites lumières bleutées firent leur apparition. Regardant de plus près, je vis qu'il s'agissait en faite d'orbes renfermant une petite flamme bleutée. M'approchant du mur, pour mieux les observer, je ne remarquais pas que leur lueur changeait peu à peu. En effet, je remarquais trop tard que la douce leur bleu claire c'était changée en un bleu froid et sombre. Lentement je sentis toute énergie disparaître de mon corps. Je voulu fuir mais mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir. Qu'allais-je faire ? Mourir ici, seul ? Plus les secondes passèrent et plus je sentais ma flamme de vie s'éteindre. Sans vraiment savoir comment j'y étais arrivé, je remarquais alors que j'étais étendu sur le sol froid. Autour de moi virevoltait ses petites sphères bleu, émettant un sinistre rire. Alors que je croyais avoir tout perdu en cet instant, j'entrevis Duo arrivé fou de rage. Il repoussa les orbes grâce à une onde de choc créée par sa magie. Certaines se fracassèrent contre le mur tandis que les autres retournèrent se sceller dans le mur. La dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut les yeux améthyste de mon Shinigami emplis d'inquiétude.

Duo :

Alors que je rentrais tranquillement vers mon royaume une âme à la main, une violente douleur me sailli, transperçant ma poitrine comme de violent coup de couteau. Me relevant immédiatement, je compris que cette douleur provenait de l'âme de mon aimé placée près de mon cœur. M'élançant dans les cieux, je m'engouffrais littéralement dans mon temple. Une fois dans mon royaume je me laissais guider par l'énergie d'Heero. Mais celle-ci diminuait d'une façon alarmante. Au détour d'un couloir je fus surpris et inquiet de voir la salle des âmes ouverte. Je l'avais scellée et seule ma magie pouvait l'ouvrir. Je compris alors mon erreur. En m'unissant avec Heero, je lui avais fait don d'une infime partie de ma puissance. La porte s'était donc ouverte devant lui. M'y précipitant, je le vis allonger au sol, presque inconscient. Les âmes virevoltaient autour de lui, lui volant peu à peu sa vie. M'énervant, je créai un souffle d'énergie qui projeta les âmes loin de lui. Certains orbes éclatèrent contre le mur tandis que les autres retournaient à leur place d'origine. Je m'agenouillais alors près d'Heero pour voir ses yeux cobalt se fermer. Tout juste. Il était encore en vie mais avait perdu une bonne partie de sa force. Je le pris alors dans mes bras avant de l'emmener dans ma chambre et de l'allonger. Heureusement que j'avais gardé son réceptacle d'âme en moi. Soupirant, je me mis à veiller sur lui. Attendant impuissant qu'il se réveille. Je pouvais lui donner de ma magie pour qu'il ait mieux mais il fallait pour cela qu'il soit réveillé. Un corps dans lequel on insuffle de l'énergie n'est pas capable de le retenir. Il lui fallu deux jours entier pour se réveiller. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, je lui souris tendrement en lui disants :

- Tu reviens de lui Heero.

- Que… Que c'est-il passé ?

- Simple. Un humain ne peut entrer dans la salle des âmes sous peine de se faire dépossédé de son énergie vital.

Il ne dit rien mais me regarda, triste et inquiet. Je passais alors une main sous sa gorge afin de le faire relever la tête. Je capturais ensuite ses lèvres pour lui transmettre de l'énergie. Il se laissa faire en profitant pleinement de mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut capable de se tenir debout je lui dis :

- lève toi Heero j'ai un cadeau à te faire.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais sans rien dire. Lui prenant la main, je l'emmenais dans la salle des âmes. Mais alors que j'allais y entrer, il retira sa main de la mienne. Lui souriant, je lui tendis la main et lui dis :

- Vient, elles ne te feront rien puisque tu es près de moi.

Il prit ma main et avança timidement. Je l'emmenais au fond de la pièce. Sur ce mur, les âmes formaient sur la pierre une sorte d'arche, pourtant aucune entrée n'était visible. Je posais alors une main sur la paroi. Aussitôt elle s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce ronde aménagée en un bureau. C'est ici que j'aimais rester seul. Sur le bureau fait d'ébène, un super bois noble et noir, reposait un piédestal identique à celui de ma chambre. La seule différence était que sur celui-ci reposait une orbe noir au reflet de sang comme de l'obsidienne. Et pour cause, elle était taillée dans cette pierre. Un véritable miracle lorsqu'on connaissait la fragilité de celle-ci. Je m'avançais avant de la prendre en main. Fermant les yeux, je ressentis comme des battements de cœur à l'intérieur. Soupirant, je me tournais vers Heero en lui disant :

- J'aimerais te faire un cadeau Heero, mais tu es libre de refuser. Avant tout, écoute cette histoire.


	8. le commencement et la fin d’une histoire

Chapitre 8 : le commencement et la fin d'une histoire.

Duo :

*Flash Back*

Il y a bien longtemps, alors que la terre regorgeait encore de paysage intouché. Un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux miel et aux yeux améthyste se reposait dans l'herbe d'un champ. Il était entouré d'une aura blanche et apaisante. Contemplant le ciel, il s'était encore enfuit pour profiter du calme de la terre. C'est alors qu'apparu au dessus de lui un ange. Celui-ci se passa à ses côtés en repliant délicatement ses ailes avant de s'écrier :

- ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche Duo. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de venir sur terre.

- Mais Quatre, j'aime cet endroit. Les fleures sentent bon, le vent est frais et le paysage est magnifique. C'est différent du paradis. En haut tout est blanc, les fleures sont artificielle et le vent n'est pas charger de parfum.

- Je sais, mais quand vas-tu comprendre que seuls les humains peuvent profiter de cela.

- Et pourquoi sont-ils les seuls à pouvoir vivrent ici. La terre est assez grande pour nous aussi.

- C'est ainsi Duo. Aller, il est temps de rentré et je t'interdis de revenir sur terre.

Le jeune garçon soupira mais suivis son ami. De deux ans son aîné, Quatre se montrait pourtant toujours très gentil avec tout le monde et en particulier avec Duo. Les jours passèrent, et pourtant le jeune ange retournait tout les jours sur terre malgré l'interdiction de son ami. C'est alors qu'il jour, alors qu'il était couché dans l'herbe endormi, un jeune garçon trébucha sur lui. Boudant, le jeune duo se releva en disant :

- Vous pouvez pas faire attention et regarder où vous marcher ?

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Un humain, un humain l'avait vu. C'était interdit. Dépliant ses ailes il s'envola, mais le garçon lui attrapa le poignet. Duo dit alors :

- lâche moi, si les autres mes voilent je vais encore me faire punir.

- d'accord, mais promet moi de revenir me voir.

Il allait refuser mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon il ne put que dire oui. Ses yeux, ils le hantaient jour et nuit. Jamais il n'avait vu un bleu de cette couleur. Une semaine plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait, il redescendit sur Terre et rejoignis le garçon endormi dans son lit. Entrant dans la chambre de celui-ci, il s'assit sur le lit et secoua gentiment son ami :

- réveille-toi, je suis là.

- Hum…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de paresser. C'est toi qui voulais me revoir.

- Je sais, mais comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Duo. Et toi ?

- Moi… JE n'ai pas de nom.

- comment ça, tout le monde à un nom.

- je ne sais pas, on ne m'en a jamais donné.

- Hum…. Et tu en veux un de nom.

- Oui.

- Alors tu seras Solo.

- Pourquoi Solo.

- Parce que tu es seul, mais quand je suis la on forme un duo, comme mon prénom.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit. Et à partir de se jour, Duo lui rendit souvent visite.

Mais un jour, Duo enfreint une règle ancestrale. Un ange et un Humain ne pouvaient s'aimer. Pourtant Duo et Solo s'était embrassé. L'ange, gardien du secret, descendit alors près des deux enfants et cria sur Duo :

- Tu as enfreint la loi. Tu es impardonnable. Tu es le premier à faire un tel sacrilège, tu seras donc le premier punis.

Il se tourna vers Solo et dit :

- Enfant ayant touché à l'interdit, que ton âme se libère et qu'a jamais cette partie de ta vie s'efface de ta mémoire. Tu te réincarneras alors prochainement pour vivre ta vie pleinement.

Solo ne compris pas ce qui lui arrivais, mais il savait qu'il s'endormait pour ne plus se réveiller. Duo hurlait son nom, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Gabriel le prit et l'emmena au paradis. Il fut jeté devant l'Ange. Celui-ci était en faite le père de Quatre son ami. Son jugement commença :

- Toi qui créas le blasphème en bravant l'interdit, tu deviendras notre opposé. Créature de la tentation et du pêcher. Va maintenant, Ange déchu, et enfonce toi dans les entrailles de la Terre pour que jamais l'on ne te revoie.

Alors que ses ailes perdirent leurs plumes blanches pour se teinter de noir, il appela son ami :

- Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, aide-moi…

Mais celui-ci ne pouvait désobéir à son père, il tourna alors la tête. Ignorant l'appelle de son acolyte.

Duo, fou de tristesse après ce geste de rejet, s'échappa du paradis en emportant se livre de règle stupide qui l'avait empêché d'aimer. Lorsqu'il arriva sous Terre. Tout était hostile et invivable. Il créa alors son royaume à l'image de se qu'il ressentait. De la peine et de la tristesse, mais aussi de la colère et du dégoût contre ceux qu'il avait toujours considérer comme des amis, comme une famille et comme un frère.

* Fin du Flash Back*

Heero me regarda, les yeux emplis de compassion. Le serrant contre moi un instant, je fini par me décoller et par ouvrir en deux la sphère d'obsidienne. Dedans se trouvait une petite flamme noire aux reflets rouge. Levant la tête vers Heero je lui dis :

-Voici mon âme. Ce que je veux t'offrir c'est une vie éternelle près de moi. Mais sache que si tu acceptes tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Je t'offre la moitié de mon être pour t'offrir puissance et immortalité.

Que choisis-tu de faire Heero ?

Je redoutais sa réponse. Pourtant, il ne lui fallu que quelques seconde pour se décider. Il posa une main sur la mienne et me dit :

- Je veux rester au près de toi pour toujours Duo.

- Merci Heero.

Prenant la flamme en main, je la séparais en deux avant de prendre Heero dans mes bras. Je lui murmurais avant d'enfoncer violement ma main en lui au niveau du cœur :

- ça risque de faire un peu mal Heero, pardonne moi.

Celui- ci hurla sous la douleur. Je le serais de toutes les forces contre mon cœur. Lorsque la flammèche fut encrée en lui, je retirais ma main. Il n'était pas inconscient mais c'était tout juste. L'embrassant tendrement je lui dis :

- Désolé, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Duo. Je suis heureux maintenant, car je suis près de toi.

Je replaçais mon âme à l'abri dans sa prison d'obsidienne avant de la remettre où elle était. Sortant de la pièce des âmes, je scellais les deux porte avant de porter mon amant pour l'emmenais dans ma chambre afin qu'il s'y repose.

* Pendant se temps, au paradis*

Quatre :

Cela faisait un jour que Duo était venu chercher se garçon. J'espère qu'il allait bien. Assit à terrasse de ma chambra, je contemplais la Terre. J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Étais-je vraiment digne de gouverner ici. Je n'avais pas su protéger se jeune garçon. Mais mon choix était-il réellement mauvais. Il avait tellement l'air de tenir à Duo. Mais pouvais ton lui faire confiance. Son âme était rongée depuis tant de siècle par la rancœur et la souffrance. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je sursautais lorsque je sentis quelque me prendre dans ses bras. C'est alors que mon amour me dit :

- Tu es ailleurs Quatre. Qui a-t-il ?

Soupirant, je me tournais vers lui avant de dire :

- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Crois-tu que j'ai bien fait de laisse se garçon partir avec Duo ?

- J'en suis certain.

- Mais comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- Tu sais Quatre, je ne connaissais pas votre mode de vie avant peu. J'ai donc un regard extérieur. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire ni se qui est mensonge et vérité dans se que je connais. Mais lorsque j'ai vu le regard de ce jeune garçon lorsqu'il était prêt du Shinigami, je pense que c'est là qu'il est le mieux.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Je le serrais alors contre moi. Il commençait à déposer une série de petits bisous chauds dans mon cou. Frissonnant, je penchais la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je le sentis glisser une main sous ma tunique. Comment résisté à la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau. Il captura alors mes lèvres avant de m'allonger par terre. C'est lorsque je sentis l'une de ses mains se glisser dans mon pantalon que je revins à la réalité. Repoussant gentiment ça main je lui dis :

- Trowa….attend.

Restant dans mon cou pour y déposer mille et uns baissers, il me dit :

- Hum… Tu ne veux pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

Il posa alors une main sur mon entre jambe avant de dire :

- C'est quoi alors, parce que ton corps n'a pas envie de s'arrêter là, je me trompe ?

Il commença un léger mouvement de va et vient sur mon entre jambe avec sa main. Malgré le tissu, les caresses étaient plus qu'enivrantes. Je réussi à lui dire entre deux gémissement :

- Si tu continues… Tu seras lié à moi… Tu deviendras un ange Trowa.

Il se recula légèrement avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Il me dit alors un peu triste :

- Et tu ne veux pas ? 

Que devais-je répondre à cela ? Ou du moins que devais-je en déduire ? Je pris possession de ses lèvres déjà rougie par le désir. Mettant fin au baiser lorsque je n'en puis plus, je lui dis :

- Je ne rêve que de ça. Mais toi, acceptes-tu de perdre ta liberté et de te plier à nos règnes justes pour rester près de moi ?

- Bien sûr que j'accepte Quatre. Je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as capturé mon cœur. Comment veux-tu que je résiste à ça.

Me souriant tendrement, il reprit alors là où il s'était arrêté. Me portant jusqu'à mon lit, il se coucha ensuite sur moi, me retirant mes vêtements un à uns. J'en fis de même pour lui. C'est alors que je connu un pur moment de luxure. Trowa me posséda avec amour et tendresse. Lorsqu'il se libéra en moi, je criais son nom en même temps que lui cria le mien. Il s'écroula ensuite sur moi. Il reprit sa respiration avant de se retirer de moi. Il s'installa à mes côtés avant de s'endormir. Je le recouvrais à moitié afin de pourvoir lui caresser le dos. Cela faisait une dizaine de minute maintenant qu'il dormait. Ce qui voulait dire que ça n'allait pas tarder. Un ange faisant l'amour avec un humain par amour, lui donnait une partie de sa magie. Cela entraînait la transformation de l'humain en ange. En effet, le corps de Trowa se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée. Souriant, je regardais alors s'accomplir la mutation de mon aimé. C'est alors que je me dis que sans Duo, jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'aimer les humains avant, mais depuis qu'il avait emporté le livre des règles pour le détruire à son départ, rien ne nous était plus impossible. Lentement des ailes d'un blanc immaculé se mirent à pousser dans le dos de mon amant. Ils ne leurs fallu pas longtemps pour être entièrement sortie et pour rayonner d'une agréable aura d'un blanc laiteux. Comme tous les anges, il avait maintenant la capacité d'apaiser les cœurs les plus tourmenté. Lui caressant la joue, je l'appelais doucement :

- Trowa…. Trowa, réveille-toi.

- Hum….Quatre…. Qui a-t-il ?

Trowa :

Alors que je dormais profondément, je sentis une douce caresse passé sur ma joue tandis que je reconnu la voie de mon ange m'appeler. Me réveillant doucement je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait. Mais il se contenta de me sourire avec au fond des yeux, un immense amour entourer de douceur. Alors que je m'assis, il m'embrassa avant de passer une main dans mon dos. Je sentis une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il tira sur quelques choses. Lentement, il ramena sa main. Celle-ci tenait entre deux doigts, des plumes couleur opalines. Je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre. Plaçant son oreille contre mon cœur, il me dit alors :

- Te voici maintenant lié à moi pour toujours mon ange.

C'est au mot « ange » que tout s'éclaircis. Ses plumes venaient d'aile se trouvant dans mon dos. Je remarquais alors que j'étais entouré d'une délicate aura. Souriant, je pris Quatre dans mes bras avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu me fais la le plus beau de tout les cadeaux. Je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ma mort Quatre.

*Pendant se temps, dans les ténèbres*

Heero :

Je me sentais un peu étrange. Ouvrant les yeux je vis que j'étais allongé dans le lit à baldaquin de Duo. M'asseyant, je m'étirais longuement avant d'entendre un léger rire venant d'un des coins de la chambre. Tournant les yeux dans cette direction, je vis que Duo était assit dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Il se leva, faisant virevolter sa natte tout en me souriant. Arrivé devant moi, il me tendit la main. Sans hésiter, prit sa main. Il m'aida à me lever. Une fois debout, j'eu la tête qui tourna. Duo me rattrapa toujours en me souriant et me demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu Heero ?

Reprenant mon équilibre, je le regardais dans les yeux avant de dire :

- ça peut aller. Je me sens juste un peu étrange.

- C'est un peu normal.

- comment ça se fait ?

Il se pencha alors vers moi et me murmura :

- souvient toi.

Fermant les yeux, je rassemblais mes souvenirs. Je me souvenais d'une pièce sombre remplies de petites sphères aux flammèches bleues. Une porte dérobée dans la roche, une sphère d'obsidienne noire aux reflets rouge sang contenant une flamme de la même couleur. La main du Duo la séparant en deux, la voix de mon amour me disant : « ça risque de faire un peu mal Heero, pardonne moi. » et puis, une douleur fulgurante. Mais oui, il m'avait offert la moitié de son âme pour que je puisse rester au près de lui. Rouvrant les yeux, je les plongeais dans une mer d'améthyste aux vagues d'inquiétude. Je ressentais la peur de Duo au plus profond de moi. M'approchant de lui, je le pris dans mes bras avant de dire :

- Merci pour tout Duo.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa alors tendrement, scellant ainsi notre destin à jamais.

Fin

Yami Sheina

Le 20 avril 2007-04-20

À 23h 40.


End file.
